Sonic Equestria
by sonicdash759
Summary: After his last setback, the mad scientist, Dr. Eggman discovers a new energy source for his next scheme located in another dimension known as Equestria. So when his dimensional jump drags Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails the Fox along, It's up to them and 6 friendly newcomers to stop Eggman's evil plans and save the kingdom before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

In a hidden base far out in the deserts of Shamar, stumbled an exhausted and relieved mad scientist named Dr. Eggman. As he walked out of his endless white prison void he panted.

"Gah! Finally! I'm free from that stupid void! I can't believe I used to be THAT annoying!" he said to himself before looking around.

Around the room were dusty machines and electronics, some still ran perfectly and others were better off being thrown away than repaired. In the center of the room, a giant monitor was still running, displaying various statistics and screens of complicated information.

Eggman sighed. "Oh...I remember this old dump. If it hadn't been for that rotten little pest, i'd still be in control of this place. Might as well see what could still be of use." he said before walking around the lab until something caught his attention.

"Hm? What could this be…? I'm surprised this piece of junk is still running! Wait...what's this?" he asked before pulling up a more detailed description of the computer's findings.

The egg-shaped man's confused frown slowly grew into an evil smirk as he read on. "Yes...Perfect! It's diabolical! This new energy reading is just what I need for my next plan!"

Meanwhile, in another dimension known as Equestria, all its inhabitants were preparing for an important upcoming event: The Summer Sun Celebration. It's that time of year where the sun is raised by Princess Celestia herself to signify the beginning of Summer. And Ponyville was the most busy this time of year.

It's newest resident; Twilight Sparkle, a unicorn student from Canterlot, was assigned by Princess Celestia herself again to check on the preparations for the big night. She was just finishing up one last round to make sure everything was perfect.

"Hmm...Food: Checked. Weather: Looking good. Decorations: Good. Music: Done and Done! I think everything's all good to go!" she happily said to herself before heading back to the library also known as her house. "Ooh! It's still early! Perfect! I've got plenty of time to study!" she said.

Twilight was about to rush inside to get her books and whatnot but was interrupted by a sudden tremor. The purple unicorn struggled to keep her balance but still ended up face planting on the ground. She managed to get back on her hooves just in time to see a bright flash of light strike the distant Everfree Forest! Just as it suddenly happened, the tremor stopped and everything was calm like before.

Twilight got back up with her smile now turned into a slightly worried frown. "What the hay was that…?" she asked herself before shaking off the state of shock and coming back to her senses. "I'd better write a letter to the Princess just in case!" she said before rushing inside the library.

Little did she know, Equestria's fate would soon be at stake.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile in a far off dimension known as Mobius, well-renowned hero, Sonic the Hedgehog was on a casual sprint through the twists and turns of Green Hill Zone. He always loved the open air, accelerating through the loops, cliffs, waterfalls, and caverns.

He had just ran a loop and was about to try and boost over a chasm until a familiar voice broke his concentration and sent him tumbling over the edge! "WHOA!" he exclaimed.

"Gotcha!" Tails the Fox said as he grabbed a hold of Sonic's gloved hand while hovering in the air via spinning his two tails like helicopter blades. After getting a firm grip, the fox flew back up and set the blue hedgehog down with ease before landing on his feet.

Sonic caught his breath before staring at Tails with a slightly ticked off expression. "Gee. Thanks buddy. You nearly saved me from making it to the other side." he said sarcastically.

Tails noticed this and sweatdropped. "Heheh. Sorry about that. Guess I should've waited until you made the jump. Anyways, I was looking at my handheld and noticed that the signal from the Chaos Emeralds went all haywire for a second before it just vanished. Do you think Eggman might have something to do with it?" he asked.

Sonic took a few seconds to process the information. "If it is, I wonder what kind of crazy hedgehog-destroying robot he'll come at me with next." he joked.

Tails chuckled with a nod before pulling out his handheld device and bringing up several detailed charts and signals. "Wow! Lucky for us, one of the emeralds' signals was last picked up nearby!" he said.

Sonic nodded. "Alright! Let's go investigate!" he confidently exclaimed before starting to run off until being thrown back by a powerful force and a bright flash of light. "AGH!"

"Sonic!" Tails exclaimed before turning back to what now appeared to be a rip in space and time which was slowly growing larger and sucking in everything around it!

Sonic shook his head before following his friends' gaze. "What is that thing?!"

Tails began to step backwards as the rip continued to grow. "I don't know but the handheld's going all bonkers!" he glanced at the screen of his device which static'd like crazy before suddenly shutting off.

Sonic quickly stood back up as he began to feel the rip pulling him in! "RUN!" he yelled before going into full sprint mode.

The two ran for dear life but the rip's pull was too strong. Eventually, Sonic and Tails were sucked in right before the rip collapsed into oblivion.

As Sonic regained consciousness, he opened his eyes to see that the world around him looked a little different. Everything was more colorful and bright than what he was used to. In fact, it somehow resembled a certain kids show! "Ugh...w…w-where am I?" he wondered to himself. Looking around once again, the blue hedgehog noticed what appeared to be a town in the distance. "Time to find some answers!" he said before running off towards Ponyville.

(Ponyville: Tutorial, Act 1)

Sonic and Tails walked along the outskirts of Ponyville, curiously looking around before noticing a sign. "Welcome to Ponyville." Sonic read aloud.

Tails pulled out his handheld to check for a map but only static was shown. "I'm not getting any signal. Maybe that distortion we saw must've been some kind of dimensional wormhole that brought us here." pondered the two-tailed fox.

Sonic looked around again to see some nearby ponies either staring at them with caution and/or curiosity or running back to the safety of their homes. "You might be right about that." he said.

Tails nodded. "Obviously, we're not getting anywhere by ourselves. Let's try and find someone who can help us.

(Ponyville: HUB, Act 2, Act 3)

Sonic ran through the streets in search of anyone willing to talk to. It wasn't until he reached the outskirts of town that he realized he was being intercepted by a certain rainbow-maned Pegasus. "Hey you! Blue freak with the spikes! Why don't you stop running and start talking? What are you?" she questioned.

Sonic frowned. "Geez! Attitude much? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and why don't YOU just buzz off! I'm kinda busy looking for answers!" he yelled, a bit ticked off.

Rainbow Dash glared. "Excuse me?! I don't care who or what you are and why you're here. You're not welcome here!" she yelled back.

Sonic glared back. "You may be fast and all but you can't tell me what to do! You want me to leave? You'll have to catch me first, Rain-slow hair!" he taunted before blasting off at full speed.

Rainbow Dash turned completely red before giving chase, performing her signature Sonic Rainboom in the process. "I'll make you eat those words, spikes-for-brains!"

(Ponyville: VS Rainbow Dash/Sonic)


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic and Rainbow collided with equal force, sending them backwards. Both recovered from the shock before charging at full speed towards each other once more only to be stopped by Tails and Twilight.

"Hold it Sonic!"

"Hold it Rainbow Dash!"

Both fighters froze and turned to their friends with slight annoyance.

"Oh C'mon Tails! I was about to turn this horse into glue!"

"Really Twilight? I could've creamed this guy!"

Twilight Sparkle stepped forward and stared at the two. "Fighting isn't gonna solve ANYTHING!" she turned to Rainbow Dash. "Sonic isn't our enemy. Tails told me everything about him. If anything, he belongs on OUR side!" she reassured before turning to Sonic. "Sorry about Dashie. She's kinda quick to picking fights and whatnot." she apologized.

The blue hedgehog nodded and rubbed his nose with a finger. "Hm. No problem I guess." he said before looking back to the light-blue pegasus. "So...Rainbow Dash was it? I'll admit, you're pretty fast AND you put up one heck of a good fight." he commented.

Rainbow landed, looking back at Sonic. "You're not too bad yourself, Sonic the Hedgehog. I thought I was the only fast one." she replied.

Sonic smiled. "Just call me Sonic. So uh...how about we start over?" he asked before extending his gloved hand.

Rainbow paused for a bit before nodding and giving Sonic a hoof bump. "Sure thing."

Tails smiled as he walked over to the blue hedgehog. "Sonic, meet Twilight Sparkle. Thanks to her, I've managed to readjust my handheld. Now I'm getting all sorts of useful stuff! Actually, she's a bit of a brainiac just like me!" he chuckled.

Sonic gave a thumbs up. "Sweet! So now that your handheld's back up, mind shedding some light as to where we are?" he asked.

The two-tailed fox nodded and turned his device, bringing up a map of the land. "According to the new data I put in, we're in….the Equine dimension but let's just call it Equestria." he said.

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow. "So you two really aren't from around here. Then again, it's pretty obvious just by looking at ya."

Sonic sweatdropped with an annoyed look. "She's not very bright is she?" he whispered to Twilight.

The lavender Unicorn was about to answer before familiar voices filled her ears. She turned around and was greeted with the sight of her 5 best friends rushing over in concern.

"Twilight! You heard those loud booms a few minutes ago too right?" Applejack asked.

Rarity had a more angrier look on her face. "I was at home working on my latest ensemble when those explosive sounds literally rattled the place! Now look at the damage it did!" she exclaimed before levitating a dress in front of Twilight. A small but noticeable tear could be seen on the back part.

Sonic sweatdropped again. "Geez. It's just a little rip. I'm sure some stitches or something can fix that!" he assured.

Rarity quickly turned to Sonic and glared. "Just a little rip…?" she asked before darting over. "JUST A LITTLE RIP?!" she yelled.

Sonic nearly fell backwards from surprise.

Rarity was about to snap at the blue hedgehog until Pinkie Pie quickly rushed over in curiosity and excitement. "Hey! What are you supposed to be? You don't look like a pony!" she said, getting extremely close to Sonic.

"Erm...No. I'm not a pony. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." he clarified.

Fluttershy blinked. "A-A hedgehog? You don't look like one...atleast not one I've seen before." she timidly said.

Twilight gave a slight chuckle. "That's because he along with Tails here aren't from our dimension." she explained.

Applejack had a look of confusion. "Another dimension? So like...another world?" she asked.

Sonic shrugged. "Something like that."

As the sun began to set later that day, Sonic and Tails both followed Twilight Sparkle home to the Golden Oak Library.

"Thanks for letting us stay the night Twilight." Tails happily said.

The purple unicorn smiled with a nod. "No problem. I'm actually interested to learn more about you two and your dimension!" she said.

Sonic sweatdropped. "Wow. I don't think I've ever met anyone who just thinks about studying all the time! Ever heard of living life to the fullest?" he asked.

Twilight shot an annoyed look at the spiky hero. "I am living life to the fullest. Reading books and absorbing knowledge has helped me a lot. I don't see how running all the time solves anything." she said.

Sonic grinned. "That's cause you haven't seen me at full force! Watch this!" he said before taking off towards a dead tree.

Sonic jumped high into the air and immediately curled into a spiky ball before beginning to spin very fast. As he reached the peak of his jump, the blue hedgehog aimed his body at the trunk of the tree. Right before coming down, his body spun even faster, causing the friction in the air around him to shoot him forward in the blink of an eye! Sonic ripped right through the trunk, causing the tree to fall over.

Twilight stared in amazement, mouth agape.

Sonic zipped back over to the two with a hot-headed grin. "Think THAT was cool? That's just ONE move I know!" he boasted.

Tails rolled his eyes. "Don't you ever get tired of showing off?" he asked.

Sonic frowned. "What? I can't help it!" he answered.

Twilight stepped in between the two. "Ok guys! Isn't it about time for bed? Didn't you challenge Rainbow Dash to a race tomorrow, Sonic?" she asked.

Sonic nodded. "Definately! I wanna see if she can keep up with me!"

Twilight nodded back. "Then lets head inside for a good-night's rest! Tomorrow's an important day anyway!" she said.

And with that, Sonic, Tails, and Twilight headed inside for sleep. Tomorrow would be big.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Sonic the Hedgehog and Rainbow Dash stood outside of Ponyville at the starting line. Both were stretching their muscles and preparing to give it their all.

"Yo Dashie! Take a good look at my spikes cause that's all you'll be seeing!" Sonic taunted.

Rainbow grinned. "Oh yeah? Well you better be hungry because you're about to eat my rainbow trail!" she taunted.

The mayor of Ponyville, Mayor Mare, stood in the sidelines with a metal cone acting as a megaphone. "Fillies and Gentlecolts! The race of the century is about to begin! Cloudsdale's very own speedy Rainbow Dash shall be put to the test against a rather otherworldly speedy blue hero! Stomp your hooves for Sonic the Hedgehog!" she introduced.

Everyone in town now watching from the sidelines turned to the odd looking hedgehog and began whispering amongst one another.

Sonic blinked. "What's wrong? I thought this town was supposed to be welcoming! Talk about false advertising…" he said.

Rainbow Dash chuckled. "Just give them some time. They'll get used to you!" she reassured.

Sonic nodded.

Mayor Mare cleared her throat, seeing not much excitement from the crowd towards the newcomer. "Erm...With that said, let's not waste anymore time and get this race underway! Racers, get ready!" she announced.

(Race: Sonic VS Rainbow Dash)

Sonic and Rainbow Dash got into starting position.

"On your mark!"

"Get set!"

"GO!"

Sonic and Rainbow blasted forward at full speed, leaving the crowd to avoid being tipped over by the wind that followed shortly afterwards.

Within seconds of leaving the starting line, both speedsters accelerated to the speed of sound, combining the shockwaves and resulting in a Double Rainboom!

In the crowd, Twilight Sparkle used her teleportation spell to bring everyone to the park near the finish line.

Sonic began to pick up speed and pass Rainbow Dash. The blue pegasus saw this and flapped her wings as hard as she could, moving past Sonic. The blue blur forced himself to go faster. At this point, the two heroes were tied and struggling to pass one another! Sonic kicked it into overdrive, pulling off his trademark figure-8 technique. Rainbow Dash wasn't going to give up either as she threw her hooves backward and straightened her body perfectly, allowing her to slice through the air more easily and quickly. At this point, the friction from the two began to engulf the ground and clouds in a trail of flames!

Back in the park, everypony was anxiously waiting for the winner. Twilight used her magic to slow down time in her perspective. In the distance, she could see one bright blue streak and one rainbow streak approaching with the speed of a wonderbolt! "Here they come!" she yelled.

Mayor Mare grinned. "And the winner is…!"

Twilight used her magic once again to slow down time and be sure who would cross the line first. All she saw was Sonic and Rainbow Dash screech to a halt just in front of the finish line and looking up.

"Dr. Eggman?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"HOHOHOHOHO!" cackled a familiar egg-shaped mad scientist. "Why Sonic! What a pleasant surprise! Actually it isn't! I knew you'd somehow be able to follow me into this world you meddling little needlemouse!" he angrily said. Dr. Eggman sat in his egg-mobile accompanied by Orbot, Eggman's robotic servant.

The blue hedgehog grinned. "Atleast you're finally getting used to the usual schedule of things! So what's your evil plan this time? Brainwash Equestria? Take over with your robot army? C'mon Egghead, give me the details!" he jokingly demanded.

Dr. Eggman frowned. "That's none of your concern...for now atleast! You're probably thinking this plan will be another failure? You're dead wrong! This time will be different!" he declared.

Tails smiled. "Sure! Just like every other plan you said wouldn't fail! And look how that turned out!" he taunted.

Sonic chuckled. "Good one buddy!"

Eggman growled. "SHUT UP! I'm done talking! Now it's time for me to destroy! And I'll start with you, Sonic!" he stated.

"Destroy me? You and what mustache! I beat every time! I thought you would've learned that by now!" Sonic said.

Suddenly, Twilight and her friends stepped in front of Sonic, ready to fight. "If you want to destroy Sonic, you'll have to get past US first!" warned the lavender unicorn.

Sonic quickly shoved them out of the way. "Woah there! I know you're trying to stand up for me but Eggman's MY problem!" he said.

Tails nodded. "He's right. You might've fought other enemies before but Dr. Eggman is far more unpredictable! You'd better leave him to Sonic! He's got years of experience with him!" he added.

Applejack frowned with a nod. "Tails makes a good point ya'll. This is Sonic's fight so let's back off for now." she instructed.

Rainbow Dash shook her head. "No way AJ! This Eggman guy doesn't look that bad! I say we work together with Sonic! Strength in numbers after all!" she said.

Twilight used her magic to pull her back. "No Rainbow! Sonic knows this guy better than we do! I'm sure he can handle it! I know you want to work together but it's best that we let Sonic fight alone. Like Tails said; Eggman is unpredictable!" she explained.

Rainbow paused for a bit before sighing with a nod. "Fine."

Sonic smiled. "Everyone get out of here! Things are gonna get ugly!" he shouted.

Everypony did so and took cover.

Eggman chuckled before pressing a button on his control panel. The mobile began to expand in size and shape before literally upgrading itself with huge robotic arms. The top of the mobile was now a roof with sharp spikes. "Say hello to my latest weapon of destruction and your doom; Mega Arm! HOHOHOHOHO!" he cackled.

Sonic grinned as he readied himself for yet another showdown with Dr. Eggman.


	5. Chapter 5

(Ponyville: VS Mega Arm)

Sonic charged the mech as it got ready to slam its huge hand down onto the blue hedgehog, but luckily Sonic was too fast and unleashed a homing attack on the cockpit window, cracking it while inside, Eggman was bashed and buffeted around by the force of the impact. "GAAAH!" he screamed.

Sonic landed perfectly on his feet while the onlooking ponies cheered.

Eggman got himself back into his seat as Orbot got out of his sphere then examined the machine's status. "The cockpit seems to have taken a massive hit, Boss." he explained before Eggman gave him an annoyed look.

"Oh really? Way to point out the obvious, captain obvious!" he remarked before readying the mech for another attack. Suddenly he was thrown off again.

Sonic stomped on the window, causing a small portion to shatter! "Could you try harder Egghead? I don't even have a scratch on me!" taunted the blue hedgehog.

Some ponies laughed.

Eggman was angered as he got back onto the seat and slammed down on the control panel. The spikes on the roof shot out and were now aiming at the blue hedgehog. They were homing missiles!

"Sonic! Look out!" Tails cried.

One of the missiles slammed into the ground and the explosion following caused Sonic to go flying. He shook off the pain and recovered before unleashing multiple homing attacks on the remaining spikes. They were launched back at Eggman and impacted with a large explosion. The mad scientist was tossed and thrown about like a ball bouncing off a wall.

Orbot was shaken but ok and checked the status once more. "The cockpit is nearly destroyed boss! I suggest we should retreat for now."

Eggman got back in his seat and growled. "Quiet you junk heap! There's no way i'm going to back off just now! I haven't even unleashed my secret weapon yet!" he chuckled.

Back outside, the ponies were cheering the blue hero on, chanting his name. "SO-NIC! SO-NIC! SO-NIC!"

Sonic smiled as he landed. "I know i'm awesome but let's not make a big deal about it!" he said.

Meanwhile, Mega Arm raised both its arms high up. Tails gasped. "Sonic!" he tried to warn his friend but it was too late. As Sonic turned around, the two huge hands came down on the blue blur. Eggman laughed as he raised the machines arms back up to reveal Sonic pressed into the ground, unconscious.

The ponies gasped.

Twilight decided that enough was enough and tried to do something to save her friend. She began to concentrate, her horn beginning to glow brightly.

Eggman slammed down on a button and the spikes on the roof shot out again and were aimed right at Sonic! Suddenly, just as they were about to hit their target, they stopped as a purple aura shrouded them.

"WHAT?! How can this be?" Eggman asked himself before the spikes turned around, now aimed at the cockpit! The aura vanished and the missiles rocketed straight at it with a series of explosions.

Twilight beamed, pumping her hooves. "Yes! It worked!" she exclaimed joyfully before concentrating again. "Hmm...I wonder..." Her horn glowed again as suddenly the arms of Eggman's machine were shrouded by the same purple aura. Twilight was now at full control as she made the mech punch and slap itself! The purple unicorn couldn't help but laugh at all the frustration she was giving Eggman! The crowd laughed along with her as well as Tails.

Meanwhile in the crater, Sonic began to wake up. He clutched his head as he struggled to stand up. "Ugh...what happened...?" he pondered before looking up and busting out laughing until he dove out of the way as Big Arm's hand slammed into the ground, barely missing him!

Twilight noticed this and gasped. "That's not supposed to happen! How could he just break my magic like that?" she worriedly puzzled.

Eggman had switched the machine into overdrive, increasing its strength and was now able to subdue the most powerful of restraints such as Twilight's magical energy.

Eggman slammed his fist against the glass in anger. "You little nuisance! So it was YOU who's been controlling my mech!" he steered Mega Arm towards the now fleeing crowd.

Twilight stared in fear as the huge metallic monster got closer and closer. She snapped out of her state of shock and began running but she was too late as Mega Arm grabbed her by the tail! "HELP!" she screamed.

Eggman chuckled as she threw her up in the air and caught her, now clutching her body, leaving her head exposed. "You're mine now! Tell me where the Elements of Harmony are NOW or else!" He demanded. Twilight glared. "Or else what? You'll be lucky to get anything out of me!" she exclaimed. Suddenly she felt as if being squeezed, tighter and tighter. The huge hand continued to close on itself, constricting the helpless unicorn.

"Tell me now or i'll turn you into pony lemonade!" Eggman demanded once again as Twilight found it harder to breathe.

"I'll...never...tell..urgh...you...anything!" she said in a weak and hoarse tone as the mech only squeezed harder, close to crushing her rib cage!

Eggman growled. "THAT'S IT! You tell me now or i'll squeeze the life out of you! WHERE ARE THEY?!" he yelled.

Twilight could barely breathe as the pressure was becoming too much for her! "N-n-nev...never!..." she choked out.

Eggman frowned. "You've just made a terrible mistake!" he said before having the hand squeeze even tighter, not holding anything back, until... "GAH!"

Sonic ripped right through the engines with a homing attack!

Eggman was thrown wildly, hitting a lever and causing Twilight, who was now unconscious due to the intense pressure from being nearly crushed, to go flying.

Rainbow Dash noticed this and bolted towards her before catching her just short of the ground below. Meanwhile Sonic had landed with a slight wobble, still recovering from Mega Arm's surprise attack. "Yo Eggman! That's not how you should treat others! Try asking nicely next time!" he suggested.

Eggman had enough of Sonic beating him around. He snarled fiercely. "YOU BLASTED LITTLE RODENT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" he screamed as he threw his fist down on a button.

Orbot noticed this and a worried expression grew into its metallic face. "Uh boss, I wouldn't try that function! It hasn't been tested!"

Despite the warning, Eggman ignored this. "Shut up you worthless bot! It's time i finish off that blue pest once and for all!"

Outside, Sonic could see Mega Arm's chest opening up to reveal a huge cannon charging up energy! Sonic dove out of the way just before the cannon could blast him. Then he rolled and began to drift towards Mega Arm before unleashing a powerful boost, a blue cone surrounding him indicating he had broken the sound barrier. He slammed right into Mega Arm and burst out the other side.

"GAH! NO!" Eggman screamed as everything started to smoke and spark.

Sonic flipped through the air before landing back on the grass as a fiery explosion engulfed the robot behind him. He then turned around to see the a dark cloud of smoke coming from the destroyed mech.

Sonic grinned. "Better luck next time Egghead!" He said before noticing the girls, Spike and Tails surrounding him as well as the whole town!

Every pony stomped and cheered for their blue hero.

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME! YOU TOTALLY NAILED THAT GUY!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed excitedly.

"YEEHAW! That was quite the rodeo show back there, sugarcube! I've never seen ANYTHING like it!" Applejack cheered before giving Sonic a BIG pat on the back making him nearly fall on the ground.

"That was absolutely dazzling and stunning, darling! You certainly are something special!" Rarity remarked.

Pinkie Pie screamed with excitement. "OHMYGOSH! THAT WAS AMAZING!"

Fluttershy hovered over with a happy but worried expression. "Oh my. You were amazing Sonic! You rock but...are you hurt? Any broken bones? skinned knees? Headaches?" She panicked and pulled out a first aid kit, ready to take on any boo-boos!

Sonic chuckled. "Heheh. I'm ok Fluttershy! Believe me, i've been through worse. Wait...where's Twilight?"

Sonic looked around before noticing the purple unicorn on the ground next to Rainbow Dash.

Tails flew over. "Twilight...? Are you ok?" he asked.

Twilight woke up and noticed the two-tailed fox. "T-T-Tails...ugh...i think so..." She tried to get up but the pain in her chest was too much for her as she fell back to the ground. "Ah!" She winced.

Fluttershy rushed over while Sonic remembered something. "Looks like Eggman's robot nearly squeezed her life out..."

Meanwhile Eggman's mobile emerged from the wreckage, beaten but still going strong, along with Eggman and Orbot. "Grrrr...I hate that Hedgehog!"

Sonic and his friends noticed. "You hear me Sonic! I will find those Elements of Harmony! And i WILL be victorious!" He laughed as the glass closed shut and the mobile flew off into the sky.

Rainbow Dash approached Sonic, carrying an injured and bandaged Twilight on her back. "Sonic...?"

The blue hedgehog frowned. "Let's just keep calm for now...Eggman's up to something and we gotta find out what that is." He said before walking back into town with the others following.


	6. Chapter 6

Later at the Ponyville library, Tails was bewildered. As he walked back and forth, trying to put together the pieces of the puzzle, Sonic sat on laid back on the couch, snacking on some cupcakes. He inserted one of them into his mouth before chewing on it and swallowing with a sigh.

"Wow...this adventure's off to a slow start." he said before taking another cupcake from the box.

Tails frowned. "Well...we can't do anything until we find out what Eggman's after. So far I can't think of anything...I mean...The Chaos Emeralds are back at my workshop in the mystic ruins. What else could he want?" asked the two tailed fox, perplexed.

Sonic pondered. "Maybe this world has powerful artifacts like the emeralds and he could be after them. Just a guess..."

Tails chuckled a bit before Twilight entered and looked around. "What have you guys been up to?" she asked curiously.

Tails stopped and turned to the purple unicorn. "Well...we're just trying to figure out why Eggman's here and what he's after."

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "Eggman?"

Sonic hopped up from the couch. "You know. That bloated, red, egg-shaped nut with the long nose hairs. He almost crushed you with that toy of his." Sonic explained before Twilight frowned with a nervous expression.

"Oh right...him. So I'm guessing you and Tails have a history with him?" she asked.

"You have no idea." Sonic and Tails answered together.

Twilight nodded before trotting over to the couch and finding the box of cupcakes. "Hey! It's empty! Who ate them?" she asked, turning to the two.

Tails turned to Sonic who sweatdropped. "Heheh...i couldn't resist." He shrugged. Twilight rolled her eyes and levitated the box into the trash.

Tails suddenly beamed. "That's it! Twilight? Do you have anything powered by electricity?" he asked.

Twilight nodded with a confused expression. "Uh...yeah. I have some electrical equipment in the basement. Why do you ask?"

Sonic was now on the same page as Tails and smiled. "Twilight, get ready to see Tails at his best!" he exclaimed with a grin.

The two followed Tails down into the basement.

Twilight used her magic to turn the lights on. The room was filled with all kinds of electrical equipment, a machine resembling a pulse reader, a data printer, etc.

Tails was amazed. "This will be more than enough for what i'll need!" he said before pulling out his hand held device, grabbing a nearby box of tools, and going to work.

Sonic chuckled while Twilight just stared in curiosity.

"What's he doing?" she turned to the blue hedgehog.

"Just doing what he does best! Being the greatest mechanic ever!" He exclaimed.

Twilight tilted her head. "Mechanic...? So...he builds and repairs stuff?"

Sonic nodded. "Erm...something like that. Let's just leave him alone and let him do his thing." he said before heading back upstairs.

Twilight hesitated for a bit before following Sonic.

The next day, the sky was rather darker than usual. Sonic had decided to lend Applejack a hand and help her with apple bucking. Twilight was nearby reading a book while Spike and Applejack watched Sonic dash to one tree to the next, unleashing a homing attack to each one. Applejack had to hold onto her hat when Sonic would zoom by.

"Ooowee! Sonic ain't even slowing down yet! I'm mighty impressed!" Applejack commented.

Sonic halted. "You should see me when i REALLY get going!" he said before rushing off to get the last tree then coming back.

Spike jumped excitedly. "That was AWESOME! I thought Rainbow Dash is the only one that can go that fast!" he exclaimed.

Sonic chuckled as he as he sat next in between Applejack and Twilight. "Heheh. Start getting used to that. I'll be all over the place as long as i'm here."

Applejack giggled. "Care for some Apple Cider? You look like y'all could use something refreshing." asked the orange earth pony.

Sonic pondered. "Guess it wouldn't hurt to take a quick break. Sure!" Applejack turned to go get a cider barrel but dove out of the way due to Rainbow Dash rapidly approaching.

The rainbow maned pegasus stopped in front of Sonic. "Hey Sonic! Tails wants to see you real quick. He said it's really important!" she announced.

Sonic nodded and hopped to his feet. "Important eh? Sorry AJ but the cider can wait!" He said before dashing off towards the library.

Meanwhile, Tails had just finished assembling his new machine and was sitting in on a stool now focused on a computer monitor, typing in commands on the keyboard.

"Hmm...Just need to pinpoint the exact location..." He suddenly looked back to Twilight's pet owl, Owlicious, who had apparently seen an error in his typing and alerted the two tailed fox by hooting. "Huh? Oh! Right. Thanks." He looked back to the screen and corrected the mistake before continuing on.

Suddenly, Sonic rushed through the basement door and jumped downstairs before walking up to Tails. "Hey Tails! What's up? You wanted to see me right?" He asked, looking at the machine curiously.

Tails nodded and turned to face the blue hedgehog. "Yeah! I just finished building this computer that monitors and reads any odd energy readings as well as giving us a detailed map of Equestria. So far, i've been picking up some strange signals from the Evergreen Forest..."

He was cut off by Owlicious who corrected him again. "Oh. EverFREE forest. Actually...That's where it's been the most active. Turns out ALL of Equestria is giving off some strange energy." he added.

Sonic gave a puzzled expression. "Uh...and what would that mean? We know Eggman is after something...but what?"

Twilight entered the room and gazed up at the machine. "Wow. Tails built THIS? Uh...what is it?" she asked.

Sonic turned to her. "It's some kind of energy detector and detailed map of Equestria." He explained.

Tails nodded. "Hey Twilight. Is there some kind of powerful magic in Equestria?" he asked.

Twilight gave a puzzled expression. "Powerful magic? You mean the Elements of Harmony?" she asked before Sonic and Tails stared quizzically. "The what?" they both asked.

Twilight rolled her eyes as she levitated over a book and began to read aloud its content.

"The Elements of Harmony are 6 supernatural artifacts which are arguably the most powerful force in Equestria, though the extent and nature of their power are largely unspecified. Each artifact represents an element of friendship and can presumably only work if wielded by one who possesses the corresponding trait, and only if all are used together. They have been wielded on rare occasions, particularly during events marked by pandemonium and anarchy as a last resort to restore and enforce the balance of peace and order. However, the effects of their use are generally temporary and non-lethal. The elements of Friendship consist of Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, and Magic." she closed the book and find Sonic and Tails with impressed and curious expressions.

"Wow...that sounds a lot like the Chaos Emeralds from OUR world." Tails stepped forward to explain. "Each Chaos Emerald is said to possess mystical properties and contains unlimited amounts of highly potent and powerful Chaos Energy that is said to give life to all things. The main power of each Chaos Emerald is described as being able to "transform thoughts into power", implying they have some form of reality-warping capability. This allows them to perform certain feats, such as showing visions, perform rituals and even revive the recently deceased. Foremost, however, this power allows the Chaos Emeralds to generate the Chaos Energy they contain, making it the source of the emeralds vast energies. This makes the Chaos Emeralds an everlasting source of pure energy and enables them to float in the air by themselves. This energy can be harnessed from the Chaos Emeralds, either by their wielders, or machinery and can be used for various purposes. This energy can even be drawn and reacted from the emeralds without physical contact and be done so over great distances, but they still have to be in close vicinity to the user.

When someone harnesses the power of one or more of the Chaos Emeralds, they can perform different Chaos Powers, and occasionally get their own abilities enhanced. When absorbing all seven Chaos Emeralds, they can initiate a super transformation, which allows a person to enter a Super State, an enhanced form that gives a person the power to fly, near invincibility, increased Chaos Powers, and improved physical - and special - abilities. These transformations, however, do not last long, as they quickly consume energy and require a special type of energy to be maintained over longer periods of time. The energies of these super transformations can also be given from one Super State to another character to allow that person to achieve a Super State of their own."

Twilight was baffled. "Wow...wait..." she rushed to the monitor and gasped. "EGGMAN HAS THE ELEMENTS!"


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, in the deepest part of the Everfree Forest, Eggman had converted the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters into his secret base! Inside his workroom, buttons, levers, switches, and lights covered the wall once made of stone. Eggman descended from a platform in the ceiling to find his robotic servant, Orbot, setting up a huge turret-like machine aimed at a stonified Discord, the god of Chaos, and an imprisoned Princess Luna! "HOHOHOHOHOHO! Get that cannon charging! In a few moments, I'll have the most powerful villains at my side! With their help, I'll be sure to take over Equestria and finally be rid of Sonic FOREVER!" Eggman exclaimed with an evil grin. Princess Luna struggled against the electrical chains holding her in place. "You'll never take over Equestria! My sister along with the Elements of Harmony will take you down!" she yelled. Eggman turned to face her. "Whatever do you mean Princess? I already have the powerful artifacts known as the Elements of Harmony! I'll extract their energy, convert it into what i call 'Anti-Harmony', and use it to free Discord and change you back into Nightmare Moon!" Eggman explained before Luna gave him a stern look. "No! I meant you need the spirits of the Elements in order to unlock their true power!" Eggman chuckled. "Not on my watch! I've discovered another way to extract their energy. It was pretty easy actually!" He turned back to Orbot. "Is the cannon done charging up power yet?! The Eggman empire isn't gonna build itself!" He yelled. Orbot nodded. "It's done charging boss." Eggman darted over and pushed the spherical robot aside. "BRILLIANT! Princess Luna, say hello to your new best friend! Hahahaha!" He slammed his fist down on the button and the huge cannon whirred to life. Its lights shone a bright red as the Elements of Harmony and the Chaos Emeralds that Eggman had placed on its sides began to activate! Princess Luna turned away in horror. "My dear sister...All my loyal subjects...please forgive me for what i am about to do..." The cannon blasted the princess with a sinister and dark beam of negative energy. All of Princess Luna's good thoughts and emotions were engulfed with darkness and evil while Discord's statue began to crack open and glow. The being of Chaos regained strength as he shattered the rock cast he was trapped in.

Eggman laughed proudly as his new partners were slowly being created. When the cannon powered down and the light faded, there stood Nightmare Moon and Discord. Eggman grinned evilly. "Welcome to the Eggman empire. You two are going to be a HUGE help in my plans to take over Equestria!" the mad scientist said. Discord and Nightmare Moon looked each other and laughed. "You want the two of us to help YOU? What makes you think we'll just agree so easily? What's in it for us anyway?" Discord asked, eyebrow raised before Nightmare Moon nodded in agreement "If you could work out some form of an agreement then we may be able to lend you a hoof in Equestria's domination." Eggman frowned. "An agreement...?" He pondered for a few seconds before sighing. "Fine. What do you want out of this?" Eggman asked. Nightmare Moon stepped forward. "I want my share of domination by shrouding all the land in eternal night time." She declared before Discord stepped up. "And i'll have my half by claiming all of Ponyville as MY chaotic throne." He added. Eggman nodded. "Fine! We have a deal." He exclaimed before turning to Orbot. "Get the Egg Fleet ready! We still have much to do before we can actually start." He ordered. The red spherical robot nodded before rolling off while Nightmare Moon approached Eggman. "So...Doctor, Does the plan involve getting rid of those six troublesome ponies?" She asked. Eggman chuckled mischievously. "Oh yes. Not only them. But a certain blue pincushion who always seems to ruin my plans." Eggman typed some keys before a holographic image of Sonic appeared. Nightmare Moon and Discord went to Eggman's side to take a look. "His name is Sonic the Hedgehog."


	8. Chapter 8

Twilight was now in full panic mode, rushing around the room.

"Ohnonononono! He has them! The elements! What are we gonna do?! We've seen how dangerous he is alone! Who knows what he's capable of if he somehow manages to unlock the elements' power!"

Sonic just chuckled. "Eggman? Dangerous? Please! I'll have those elements of yours back before you know it!"

Twilight stared at him as if he was crazy. "Sonic, this is serious!" The Elements of Harmony are the most powerful artifacts known to ponykind! If this 'Eggman' gets his hooves er...hands on them, this could mean the end of US!" she explained, a panicked and serious tone in her voice.

Meanwhile, Tails was typing on his keyboard.

"Just gotta adjust the coordinates and...DONE!"

The machine pinged and the screen was now showing the 6 elements scattered across the kingdom of Equestria.

Twilight curiously approached. "What's all this about?" She asked before noticing the screen. "Hey...Those are the Elements of Harmony! But what are they doing scattered on the map?"

Tails got down from the stool and explained. "Well...I did a bit of tinkering and it turns out that the Elements are now scattered across Equestria. This actually happened a few moments ago. So if we act now, we can collect the elements and use them against Eggman. Lucky for us, one of the signals given off by one of the elements is actually located right here in Ponyville."

Sonic and Twilight smiled.

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go get it!" Twilight exclaimed. Sonic immediately rushed out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

In Ponyville's town square, a rather colorful portal opened before Sonic jumped out of it. He did his usual technique of flipping a few times in mid air before landing perfectly in front of Tails and the Mane 6.

"Did you find it Sonic?" Tails asked.

The blue hedgehog gave a hot-headed smile before throwing Twilight's Element of Magic up in the air before catching it and showing it to the group.

"Heh! Piece of cake!" Sonic exclaimed before tossing it to Twilight.

The small star shaped artifact began to glow, stopping a few inches from Twilight as it levitated in front of her.

Twilight pulled out her big crown thi-I mean crown and magically set it on her head before the element positioned itself and finally popped into the once empty slot. The entire crown radiated a strong glow that matched the color of the element before the light faded.

Twilight's Element of Harmony was now restored!

The purple unicorn sighed with relief. "It's glad to have the element of Magic back on my side! Now that just leaves the remaining 5 elements of harmony!"

Sonic nodded before turning his head to Tails. "So where's the next energy signal...thingy at?"

Tails pulled out his handheld tablet-like device before scrolling to the map of Equestria. The signal in Ponyville had vanished, now showing the next location.

"Hmm...according to the map, the next element of harmony should be in someplace called Cloudsdale." he explained. "If i'd have to guess, It's made out of clouds in the sky? No problem! I could try and build a plane just like the Tornado!"

The 6 friends tilted their heads in confusion. "How's a tornado supposed to help us get the elements?" Rainbow asked.

Sonic chuckled. "Not that kind of tornado, Rainbow. We mean an airplane." he explained. But the girls still had looks of confusion on their faces.

Tails giggled. "I'll explain later. Right now I'm gonna need some more of that electrical equipment and all the help i'll need!" he explained.

Everyone nodded before getting to work.

The next day, Sonic, Tails, and the girls were finally finished.

Tails was seated in the cockpit, making sure everything was working properly.

"Ok! Looks like we're ready for take off!" he announced.

The girls and Spike, who had just arrived, cheered.

"I'm so happy your little contraption is finished and fully functional but before we do anything else, May I PLEASE be excused to go clean up? I'm covered in transmission flueed...or whatever you call it!" Rarity pleaded. She was indeed covered in transmission fluid, grease, dirt, and some oil from head to hoof.

Sonic rolled his eyes with a smile before shooing her off. "Go on. Just don't take too long! We've got a world to save here!" he yelled as Rarity dashed back to her home and into the tub.

An hour had passed and Rarity finally returned. "I'm so sorry I took so long but you know how long a good pony-pedi takes."

Twilight gave an annoyed sigh before pushing the now clean unicorn into the hot air balloon with the other 4 ponies and Spike waiting for her.

Twilight got in last. "Ok Tails I think we're ready!"

The balloon was attached to a rope that was tied around the planes' tail.

The plane itself was a red bi-plane similar to the Tornado from Sonic 2 but now came equipped with a machine gun. It's ammo: a plethora of sharp pinecones, sticks, and bits of leftover metal.

Tails nodded before turning on the engine. The propellers at the front of the plane spun to life.

Sonic was riding on top of the wings like usual.

"Alright. Next stop, Cloudsdale!" Tails announced as the Tornado began to roll forward and eventually takes off, taking the balloon with it.

A few minutes later, Sonic and the gang finally reach cloudsdale. Tails manages to land the plane on a huge cloudy platform after Twilight uses her magic to cast the cloud-walking spell on both the plane, the balloon, and everyone else.

Sonic smiles before jumping off the plane just before it touches down and dashing off into the floating city. "Time to explore slash track down an element of harmony!" he exclaims.

The others just watch as the blue hero gets a head start.

(1 Sonic Rainboom tutorial, 3 Acts, and a Pony stage later…)

Just like before, the same portal appeared in front of the group and Sonic jumped out. And just like Twilight's element, Rainbow's element of Loyalty popped back into its slot on the necklace.

(The writer of this story was too lazy to repeat the same sequence of events and may happen again throughout the story. Please bear with me)

Rainbow's Element of Harmony was now restored!

The light blue pegasus beamed with happiness before doing a few mid-air tricks and flips and landing near the group. "Awesome! Good to have my element back!" she exclaimed.


	10. Chapter 10

In the skies just above Manehattan, Sonic and the group were on their way to find the remaining Elements. The girls' hot air balloon was now being pulled by Rainbow and Fluttershy instead of the Tornado itself.

Sonic stood on top of the wings looking for anything. "So Tails, Where's the next Element located at again?" he yelled over the plane's engine.

Tails switched the plane to autopilot before pulling out his handheld and checking the map. "Hmm...The next signal should be in Manehattan. Lucky for us, we're flying right over it!" yelled the two tailed fox.

Twilight and the girls were keeping a good pace with the Tornado, flying beside it. "Alright! Then let's land and start sear-" Twilight was suddenly cut off by Rarity who pointed at a shadowy silhouette in the clouds. "I think we should worry first about that THAT could be!" she suggested.

In the clouds just ahead of the group, the large shadow revealed to be a giant battleship! On board were hoards of Egg Pawns and a multitude of guns and cannons aimed at the Tornado and balloon!

Sonic, Tails, and the girls were shocked.

Eggman's voice echoed over an intercom onboard the massive vessel.

"**HOHOHOHO! I see you've gotten airborne as well. But let's see just how much firepower that tiny little bi-plane of yours can handle! Behold! The Egg Alicorn!" **

The ships belly opened up, lowering down a huge Alicorn mech! Eggman's mobile descended from the belly as well before attaching itself to a round crater located on the forehead, just under a long, sharp horn! Seconds later, the robotic equine whined to life as a large jet engine on its back turned on while two large wings began to flap, keeping the mech airborne.

Sonic and Tails frowned while the girls shivered in fear.

(BOSS: Egg Alicorn)

Tails switched the Tornado back into normal control and lunged the plane forward with Sonic ready for battle. Twilight noticed this and gathered her courage before climbing to the top of the balloon with Spike on her back. The rest of the girls in the basket readied themselves too before Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy followed behind Sonic and Tails and charged into combat.

The Egg Alicorn attacked the heroes by sending homing missiles. The Tornado was able to dodge them with ease while Twilight casted a huge magical barrier, protecting the balloon and the Pegasi steering it. As the Tornado got close enough, Sonic jumped from the plane and slammed the cockpit with a homing attack. Tails then swung the plane around and managed to land Sonic onto it as he came back down. The girls stared in amazement.

"YEEHAW! Sonic's got some style!" Applejack cheered.

"Oh my! That was amazing!" Fluttershy added.

"Rock on!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

Twilight realized what they were supposed to be doing. "Ok girls! Let's get back to more important things! Rainbow and Fluttershy, get us close enough to Eggman! I'll use my magic to try and take him out!" she instructed.

The two pegasi obeyed and quickly flew the balloon closer to the Egg Alicorn before Twilight unleashed a rainstorm of magical shots which pelted the cockpit.

Eggman was tossed and thrown around like a ragdoll. "GRAH!" He yelled as he struggled to regain control. He eventually did and pulled a lever.

The giant horn on the Alicorns' head began to glow brightly.

Twilight noticed this and quickly used her barrier spell on the balloon.

"How about THIS?!" Eggman slammed down on a button and the tip of the horn expelled electricity! The balloon remained unscathed but the Tornado began to rock back and forth violently after being hit. Sonic grabbed onto the front of the wing for dear life as he struggled to hold on.

"WOAH! Tails! Do something!" he exclaimed.

The pilot tried to maintain control but the electronics were overloaded and fried! "Hang on! I think I can try and fix the controls!" Tails assured as he quickly began to fight for the planes movement

Eggman noticed the Tornado's sudden rocking and grinned as he saw a chance to finish the two off! "Now to be rid of you once and for all!" he steered the Alicorn over as the horn began to charge up again.

He fired again but the balloon had quickly flown over and shielded the bi-plane.

"You leave our friends alone you crazed ruffian!" Rarity shouted.

Meanwhile, Tails had finally managed to regain control of the Tornado. "Alright! We're good!" he exclaimed before lunging the plane upward, giving Sonic another chance to strike.

Twilight followed up with another round of magical energy shots.

The mad scientist wasn't giving up just yet. The horn began to charge up one last time.

"Look out! He's gonna fire again!" Spike warned.

Everyone quickly moved out of the way but the Tornado nearly escaped. A massive blast of energy was unleashed and managed to rip off one of the wings! Sonic nearly lost his balance and Tails shook as the wing had snapped off the plane like a twig.

"WAH! We're hit!" Tails cried as he desperately tried to maintain altitude to no avail. "We're going down!" he yelled as the Tornado began to fall from the sky, smoke emanating from the broken wing. Sonic could only cling on to the roof tightly as he, Tails, and the Tornado had been shot down.

Eggman laughed with joy before noticing that his controls began to malfunction. "HOHOHOHO...what's this? HOW CAN THE ENGINES BE FAILING?! How is this happening?" he exclaimed, now panicking.

Orbot had decided to shed some light on his boss' emergency. "Well, in order to unleash that much power, it required all the energy needed to keep the Egg Alicorn running." he explained.

Eggman quickly turned to his robotic henchman, furious. "WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT BEFORE I FIRED THE LASER?!"

The Egg Alicorn was then engulfed in a fiery explosion. Eggman's mobile managed to escape with only major dents and a slightly fried engine, retreating into the giant airship nearby, leaving the flaming debris falling to the ground below.


	11. Chapter 11

The Tornado screamed across the skies of Manehattan as it descended rapidly from the clouds. Sonic struggled to hold on to the roof while Tails tried to regain control.

"So what's the plan? Are we gonna have to abandon plane or can you land this thing?" Sonic asked.

Tails frowned. "I don't know If i can land it! I think the laser might have damaged the landing gear too!" he exclaimed, looking at a monitor which showed the plane's current status: A missing wing and a burning wheel.

Sonic frowned hesitantly. "Well, If Manehattan's right below us, Im getting a head start! See ya on the ground buddy!" Sonic then ripped a long piece of debris off the wing before throwing himself off the plane! "YEAH!"

(Stage: Manehattan)

(Music: City Escape - Modern)

The blue hedgehog landed on the cobblestone road feet first with the debris from the plane now acting as a skateboard! Townsponies nearby jumped in surprise as Sonic came down, some curious and some frightened. But Sonic didn't mind them. The important thing was reaching the Element of Honesty before Eggman. Speak of the devil, Eggman's giant airship was now approaching Manehattanite airspace, dropping hoards of Egg Pawns which were ordered to clear the streets of ponies.

One Egg Pawn was about to land on a small foal in a carriage while the mother could only watch in horror. "SOMEBODY HELP MY BABY!" she screamed.

Sonic heard this and quickly changed course. With a swift jump and mid-air boost, the Egg Pawn was sent flying, along with now broken limbs! The blue hero threw off his board and landed perfectly in front of the foal's carriage which was then pushed over to the mother by the wind of Sonic's landing!

The small infant pony happily babbled as her mother magically carried her. "Oh my little angel! Thank celestia you're safe!" she then noticed her daughters savior. "What are you?" she asked.

Sonic looked back with a heroic smile. "I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! Now if you'll excuse me miss, I've got a world to save!" he immediately ran off leaving the mother baffled but thankful.

Meanwhile, Twilight's group was still airborne but just about to land in Manehattan. The purple Unicorn hopped out of the basket just before it touched down. She landed perfectly but slightly wobbled. "Alright girls. Let's split up! Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity will look for the Sonic and Tails. Applejack and Rainbow Dash, You two will look for the Element of Honesty with me and Spike!" she ordered.

The 6 friends nodded in agreement and began their city-wide search.

Sonic was speeding across the city at breakneck speed, never having felt so free and alive before. As he zoomed past ponied he noticed that the road would soon lead to water. Not having enough time to stop, he was forced to go with plan B; Boost across until reaching the small island in which stood a ponified version of the statue of liberty!

Sonic ran at full speed, not stopping until reaching the very top of lady liberty's torch! He looked down at the glorious skyline below before noticing Eggman's ship changing course, now heading right at him.

"Looks like Egghead wants to challenge me to a game of tag. Well then, hope he likes to play rough!" he exclaimed before jumping off the torch and boosting back into the city, towards the giant vessel.

Inside the control room, the mad scientist grinned mischievously. "That's it hedgehog. Come and get me! I've got a surprise waiting for you!" he chuckled before pulling on a lever. The belly of the ship opened up again, dropping a gigantic red and black truck onto the cobblestone road.

Sonic screeched to a halt before gazing up to the massive 8 wheeler which roared to life. Carbon Dioxide blasted from it's twin funnels as the headlights came on, illuminating the blue hedgehog. A look of surprise came upon Sonic.

"Oh boy...Here we go again!" he exclaimed before turning to run.

A loud revving could be heard as the Egg Pawn driving the truck slammed its foot on the gas pedal. The vehicle accelerated forward, starting an insane game of chicken with Sonic.

Fluttershy was high above the city doing an aerial search for Sonic and Tails before noticing a black cloud rising then hearing a loud thunderous roar of an engine.

"EEP! What in Celestia's name was that?! Wait...It could be the Tornado! Sonic! Tails! Oh my! I have to find the others!" she exclaimed before rushing off to find the rest of the girls and inform them.

Sonic was at full boosting speed, running as fast as his legs could carry him but the truck was right on his tail! The Egg Pawn, wearing a trucker's hat, pushed a button on the dashboard. The big rig's cab opened up and out from it, rose 3 mechanical arms, each wielding gigantic sawblades which began to spin.

Sonic noticed this and frowned. "Yikes...overkill much?" he commented.

Suddenly one of the blades came down, aiming for the blue hedgehog but Sonic managed to do a quick-step and dodge before it could make contact. Another sawblade came down but Sonic dodged again. After a few times, Egg Pawn decided to change tactics.

The round hatches on the trucks plow-like bumper opened up to reveal a series of lasers!

Sonic did the same thing as the saw blades and made it without a scratch. "C'mon! Is that all you got slugbug?" he taunted.

The blue blur noticed a bridge ahead was out and made his way to the railing before grinding to the top via cable and jumping to the other side. The truck's sides opened up to reveal twin rocket boosters. It drove off the edge before flying to the other side. Sonic noticed a small gap between two towers and grinned. He ran full speed along the sides of buildings but the truck was right behind him, driving on the building's side as well and it was now gaining on him. Just before the bumper could touch Sonic's quills, it rammed into the tower head on, setting off a fiery explosion! Luckily, no ponies were inside at the time.

Sonic stopped to look back at the wreckage and smiled. "No car in the world is faster than me! I'm the true king of the road!" he exclaimed before rushing off to find the next portal, and find Tails and the girls.


	12. Chapter 12

Sonic jumped out of the same portal and landed in front of the group before tossing over the orange element which froze in mid-air in front of Applejack. The freckled earth pony pulled out her necklace and put it on. The element began to spin around her before placing itself into the necklaces' slot just like the last two elements. The entire necklace glowed a matching orange before fading to its regular golden shine.

Applejack's Element of Harmony was now restored!

The blonde haired pony beamed before throwing her hat in the air out of joy.

"YEEHAW! Good to have mah Element in one piece again!" she exclaimed before placing her hat back on her head.

Sonic nodded before turning back to Tails. "So, Where's the next Element located?" he asked.

The two tailed fox pulled out his handheld device and started up the map of Equestria once again.

The signal in Manehattan was gone and now showed a blue dot on a beach.

"Alright...The Element of Laughter should be off the coast of someplace named Gallop Cove." he explained before turning back to the group. "We can leave just as soon as I make a few repairs to the Tornado. Good thing this city has a hardware/electrical store. I'll be back with the Tornado in a bit!" Tails then flew off to find the crash site of his bi-plane.

Sonic, the girls, and Spike watched him go.

"Well...In the meantime I guess we can go and see the sights!" the baby dragon suggested.

Fluttershy quickly hid behind Sonic, looking rather afraid. "Uh...S-S-Sonic…? That b-b-black sc-s-scary looking hedgehog looks a lot l-like you!" she stuttered before pointing to a rather familiar rival.

"SHADOW?!" Sonic exclaimed in shock. "What are you doing here? How'd you even get here?"

The black counterpart stood there in front of the group with his arms crossed. "Hmph. I'd figure i'd find you here with the Doctor's main targets." he simply said with a sinister frown.

"M-Main targets?" Twilight worriedly asked.

Suddenly a light blue unicorn with a white mane and tail appeared next to Shadow, wearing a purple cape and witch-like hat. "Exactly. Now that we've found you, you'll be coming with us." she explained.

Rarity went wide-eyed. "TRIXIE?!"

Sonic backed away cautiously. "Looks like we've got a reunion of old rivals going on!"


	13. Chapter 13

(RIVAL: VS Shadow/Trixie)

"Behold my ultimate power!" a series of sharp, glowing, energy filled spears were hurled at Sonic but he quickly evaded them before taking off. Shadow gave chase, leaving Trixie to deal with the girls.

She readied her magical energy as well as Twilight.

"Sit back and watch in awe!" she fired a laser from her horn but Twilight was able to block it with her barrier spell in the nick of time.

Rainbow Dash flew head on towards Trixie only to be overpowered by a shot of magic. The rainbow maned Pegasus was thrown backwards to the group. Applejack tried to lasso the opponent but Trixie simply disintegrated the rope. This gave Twilight a chance to catch her off guard and strike with her magic missile spell. Trixie was hit but got back up and brushed it off like nothing happened.

She then ran, turning back to the group. "Let the Great and Powerful Trixie see if that blue hedgehog has taught you anything on speed!" she called.

Twilight frowned before engulfing the girls in a purple aura of magic. "C'mon girls! I've cast a superspeed spell on us. Now let's get her!" she ordered before speeding off to catch up with Trixie. The others followed.

Sonic and Shadow were locked in a high speed battle, both hedgehogs keeping a good pace with each other.

"Before this is over, I'll show you the true power of chaos control!" Shadow exclaimed right before boosting ahead of Sonic, his speed cone a dark red.

Sonic frowned before doing the same, fighting to keep up with Shadow.

The black hedgehog turned back to face his enemy before charging up power again. "Chaos Spear!" the same spears went flying at Sonic but he was able to quick-step out of the way.

Sonic jumped in the air, seeing Shadow vulnerable. "Now it's my turn!" he exclaimed before unleashing a homing attack on the black blur.

Shadow was sent flying before hitting the cobblestone road and rolling. He was able to quickly get back up despite him still moving and speed up again. "Chaos Control!" he yelled, pulling out a Chaos Emerald and holding it over his head.

Sonic looked back in surprise. "Wait...That's a Chaos Emerald?!" he exclaimed in shock

With a quick flash, Shadow disappeared before reappearing in front of Sonic and proceeding to throw a powerful punch at him.

"OOF!" Sonic careened backwards but quickly recovered and continued running despite his temporary pain. He quickly tucked up into a spindash and let loose, rolling right into Shadow.

Like before, Shadow rolled before uprighting himself. He growled furiously. "Grrr! Playtime's over!" he began charging up energy again.

Sonic smiled, seeing an opportunity to finish him off. He quickly rolled up once more before launching himself in Shadow's direction, beginning to rapidly circle around him.

"Chaos…..BL-" Shadow was soon cut off upon losing concentration and being sent spinning out of control.

Sonic dashed around Shadow, creating a small yet powerful tornado! After a few seconds, Sonic let the winds die before springing up and slammed into Shadow via homing attack!

The black hedgehog hit the ground once again before rolling and eventually slowing down to a stop.

Shadow was defeated.

Trixie jumped in the air before using her magic to keep her airborne. She then proceeded to shower the pursuing heroes with shots of magical energy. Twilight was able to dodge them but the others weren't so lucky.

"Time to settle this once and for all!" Trixie cried.

Twilight glared before blasting away at her foe with shots of magic, unfortunately missing with every shot.

"Is that the best you can do, Twilight? The Great and Powerful Trixie will show you how it's REALLY done!" she began charging up her magic before unleashing it in an explosive blast.

Twilight emerged from the smoke unscathed thanks to her barrier spell. "Atleast I know more spells than you!" she taunted before shooting Trixie with a laser spell. This time it hit.

The light blue unicorn was thrown backwards but was able to recover the same way as Shadow. She took to the air once again before summoning a sword composed entirely of magical energy.

"Take this!" she proceeded to slice at Twilight who successfully managed to teleport out of the way at every swing. She saw her chance to strike and cast a different version of Magic Missile which sent her rocketing at Trixie, tackling her to the ground.

But the corrupted unicorn wasn't finished just yet. She got back on her hooves before going airborne one last time. "Say goodbye Twilight Sparkle! Your time is up!" she exclaimed before charging up all her magical energy left in her.

Twilight quickly got back up but not fast enough. Trixie's massive charge shot was hurled right at the purple unicorn, engulfing her in a large explosion.

Trixie laughed wickedly. "Looks like I'M the better spell caster around here!" her evil grin faded along with the smoke.

Twilight had cast her barrier spell at the last second, enduring the blast but still injuring her. "Not today!" she struck Trixie with her laser spell one last time. This time she stayed down.

Trixie was defeated.

Sonic looked down at Shadow who struggled to stand.

"Urgh...S-Sonic...The Doctor made us do it…" he panted.

A look of confusion came upon the blue hedgehog as he helped his rival up. "Eggman? What was it that he made you do?" he asked.

"We never intended to attack you...He brainwashed us somehow...and made us go after you. " Shadow explained.

Sonic nodded with a frown. "Yep...that sounds a lot like him."

Shadow was able to stand now before handing Sonic two Chaos Emeralds. "Here. You'll need these if you're going after the Doctor and his allies."

Sonic blinked. "Erm...thanks Shad-wait...Allies? So he's got friends with him? Oh boy.." he sighed.

Shadow began walking away in the other direction. Sonic noticed this and cocked his head, puzzled.

"Shadow? Where ya going?"

The black hedgehog stopped but didn't look back. "Hmph. Since we're gonna be here awhile, I might as well take it easy, perhaps make sure none of the doctor's robots are causing trouble for the inhabitants of this city." he informed before walking off.

Sonic watched as he left before running off to find the girls and Tails.

After all, Gallop Cove was the next stop.


	14. Chapter 14

It was a bright, hot, and sunny morning. The water was crystal clear and sparkling. The sky was free of clouds. The nearby town was calm and peaceful as smiling ponies filled the streets. Some were vacationing here. Others lived here, running the many markets and stores or just out enjoying themselves. The beach was crowded as well with ponies tanning, swimming, surfing, snorkeling, or just going for a walk along the shore and boardwalk. This was the small town by the sea: Gallop Cove.

The calm silence would soon be broken as the Tornado zoomed overhead, coming in for a landing. Not far behind were the girls in the hot air balloon. Everypony along with Spike was asleep...well except for Twilight who was forced to steer the balloon the old fashioned way.

Seconds after landing, Tails slowed the plane down to a stop before turning off the engine and climbing out of the cockpit and looking around. "Ok. Here we are! Gallop Cove!" he announced.

Sonic hopped off the roof and landed on the bright yellow sand. "Wow! Talk about a paradise on earth! This place has vacation written all over it!" he commented, looking around in amazement.

Twilight maneuvered the balloon and gently set it down nearby.

"Phew! Thank Celestia I was curious enough to read that book on how to pilot a hot air balloon…" she panted, exhausted before turning back to the girls who were asleep in the basket.

"Girls! Wake up! We're here!" she exclaimed.

None of her friends responded. Twilight facehooved before using her magic to create a loud BANG. This time, the girls and spike awoke with a startle.

"Nap time's over, Everypony. Let's get going!" she ordered before climbing out of the basket.

Everypony except Spike followed who, like always, was too lazy to get up.

(One Burst tutorial later)

Sonic dashed along the shoreline after getting his usual head start Only this time, Twilight and the girls were keeping up with him thanks to the superspeed spell.

"Ok girls, I'll take the shore. You can head to the boardwalk!" Sonic informed.

The 6 friends nodded in agreement before heading off the boardwalk

Sonic noticed a line of Crabmeats and grinned before accelerating into a rolling spin attack, plowing right through the line of Badniks. He then proceeded onward towards a canyon-like cliff with a long drop into the water below. Sonic boosted, taking running leap of faith. He soon noticed a huge Chopper in front of him. The blue hero saw an opportunity and homing attacked the robotic fish before safely landing on the other side.

Twilight and the girls had obeyed Sonic and were now speeding through the boardwalk. Rainbow Dash noticed a broken section up ahead before quickly flying below the gap and whirling around in rapid circles, creating a rising wind current, lifting the girls to safety.

Applejack noticed some Egg Pawns in the way before rushing to the front of the group and pulling out her trusty lasso. She managed to rope one of the unsuspecting minions before swinging the rope around like crazy, transforming the Egg Pawn into a mace-like weapon. "Yeehaw! Ya'll better be ready for a wild ride!" Applejack exclaimed before slamming the robot into it's allies then flinging it into the ocean below.

Upon finally reaching the location if the signal, Twilight, Tails, and the girls arrived to find the area empty with the exception of Sonic.

"Sonic! Did you happen to find any signs of a portal, darling?" Rarity asked, glancing around.

Sonic nodded before pulling out Pinkie's Element of Laughter! "Eggman's making this too easy! Well Pinkie, You know the drill!" he said before letting the element glide over towards the pink pony. The element began to spin around her before placing itself into the necklaces' slot just like the last few elements. The entire necklace glowed a matching blue before fading to its regular golden shine.

Pinkie's Element of Harmony was now restored!

"YAY! I can laugh again!" she laughed.

Tails blinked. "Couldn't you already laugh? Your Element of Laughter doesn't actually make you laugh…"

"I know! I just like laughing!" Pinkie grinned.


	15. Chapter 15

Upon finally reaching the location if the signal, Twilight, Tails, and the girls arrived to find the area empty with the exception of Sonic.

"Sonic! Did you happen to find any signs of a portal, darling?" Rarity asked, glancing around.

Sonic nodded before pulling out Pinkie's Element of Laughter! "Eggman's making this too easy! Well Pinkie, You know the drill!" he said before letting the element glide over towards the pink pony. The element began to spin around her before placing itself into the necklaces' slot just like the last few elements. The entire necklace glowed a matching blue before fading to its regular golden shine.

Pinkie's Element of Harmony was now restored!

"YAY! I can laugh again!" she laughed.

Tails blinked. "Couldn't you already laugh? Your Element of Laughter doesn't actually make you laugh…"

"I know! I just like laughing!" Pinkie grinned.


	16. Chapter 16

After departing from Gallop Cove, Sonic, Tails, The girls, and Spike were airborne again, pinpointing the next location.

"Alright Tails! Where to next?" Sonic asked, turning to face the young pilot.

Tails looked to his handheld which he had hooked up to the plane. "Hm…I'm getting some strange readings from a place called Canterlot. And by strange, I mean it's not just the next Element of Harmony." he said, looking to the blue hedgehog before glancing back down to the handheld. "Whoa! The readings are getting stronger! No wait...They're fading? Hold on. They're rising! Wait...I think something's interfering with the signal."

Twilight used her magic to teleport behind Tails before grabbing onto the seat to avoid falling. "Let me see! I have some experience in reading energy levels so maybe I could try and figure this out." she said before levitating the handheld to her face and examining the contents on screen. "Hmm...Ok I see Rarity's Element of Generosity...no wait scratch that. I see...2 of them? No 5? 1?! Ok something is definitely wrong here! We need to get to Canterlot as soon as possible!" she announced before levitating the handheld back over to Tails and teleporting back into the basket.

Sonic frowned. "That can't be good! Well let's head to Canterlot then!" he said.

Tails nodded before steering the plane towards Canterlot with the girls following close behind.

Once on the ground, Sonic jumped off the roof and turned back towards his sidekick. "Alright Tails. Where's the next energy signal?" he asked.

Tails turned the engine off and flew out of cockpit seat with his handheld in hand. "Over there! Right by that huge castle! Wait a minute...OH NO!" he exclaimed upon noticing Eggman's huge ship approaching in the distance.

Twilight looked in the direction of the fox's finger and went wide-eyed. "That's Princess Celestia's castle! And Eggman's heading right for it!" she panicked.

"No sweat! I'll beat him to it!" Sonic exclaimed before dashing off.

Tails and the others gave chase.

(Stage: Canterlot)

Sonic ran full speed through the bustling streets, quick-stepping many ponies to avoid slowing down. "S'cuse me! C'mon through! Watch it!" he warned as he ran by many ponies, mostly consisting of unicorns.

Twilight and the girls were right behind Sonic with the use of the purple unicorn's superspeed spell.

"We're right behind you, sugarcube! Uh oh! Clocktower incoming!" Applejack exclaimed before the girls screeched to a halt.

Sonic just kept going, running up the 90∘ angle

The girls watched in amazement as the blue blur reached the very top of the tower.

Tails joined Sonic at the top then noticed Princess Celestia's castle in the distance. "Look! There's the castle! And there's Eggman!" he said.

Sonic frowned, having no time to lose. "Time to speed up!" he exclaimed before jumping onto a rail that seemed to spiral around the tower. Sonic grinded all the way back down before boosting the remainder of the way.

Meanwhile at the castle, Princess Celestia was on her balcony, overlooking her glorious kingdom in worry, having just gotten word about an unknown enemy apparently planning an attack. One of her guards entered the room and bowed.

"Your highness, We still have no information regarding the whereabouts of Princess Luna. The guards have done a thorough search of the nearby area and found no signs of her." he explained.

Princess Celestia sighed. "Keep searching. Get help from any passers by if necessary. We will not stop until my sister is found." she announced.

The guard nodded. "Yes your highness." he said before walking out of the room, leaving Princess Celestia alone.

She turned back to her kingdom and noticed that the sun was beginning to set and the moon beginning to rise over the sky. The Princess grimaced. "It can't be...Nightmare Moon...has returned?" she stared in shock as Eggman's giant ship approached the balcony and stopped just centimeters away.

"A pleasure to meet you at last, Princess of Equestria!" Eggman greeted as his mobile hovered over with Orbot riding along inside. "I am Doctor Eggman. I come from another dimension with a deal for you." he said.

Princess Celestia frowned. "So you're the one that's been causing havoc for all my loyal subjects?" she asked.

Eggman chuckled. "Whatever do you mean Princess? I simply come with promises of a new and improved Equestria. All you need to do is surrender your kingdom to the Eggman Empire and I'll make the lives of your subjects a whole lot easier and happier! And you will agree to my plans Princess, one way or another!" he threatened. Suddenly, Buzz Bombers, Bat Brains, and Egg Pawns all had their weapons aimed at the ruler of Equestria!

Princess Celestia glared. "Never! I've vowed to protect my kingdom and its subjects from any harm. And I'm going to do just that!" she charged up her magic and aimed at Eggman before noticing a purple cloud appear in front of him and materialized into Nightmare Moon.

"Looking for somepony, sister?" she taunted.

Celestia gasped and ceased charging.

Eggman laughed. "Your sister is on my side now! So Princess, what shall it be? Will you surrender? Or shall I take this kingdom by force?" he asked.

"I…" she was about to answer before a series of explosions stopped her.

One by one, the badniks were engulfed by a fiery blast before Sonic had appeared right in front of the Princess. "My! That's a pretty snazzy performance there!" he exclaimed before finishing off the remaining robots.

Eggman growled. "You've done it now you repulsive little rodent! Nightmare Moon, destroy him!" he ordered.

Nightmare grinned. "With pleasure Doctor!" she said before turning back into a cloud of smoke and pursued the blue hedgehog.

(Boss: Nightmare Moon)

At the castle's entrance, Sonic had made a perfect landing and was about to go back but was stopped by Nightmare.

"Not so fast, hedgehog! You will have to wait until the doctor is done...unless of course you want to get through me!" she said.

Sonic grinned. "Nightmare Moon I presume? Well somepony's gonna be out like a light all right!"

Nightmare chuckled. "Do you know who I REALLY am? I am the TRUE princess of Equestria and soon, your demise! HAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed before taking flight.

Sonic dashed after her.

Nightmare attacked first by summoning thunderclouds to strike down Sonic but the blue hedgehog evaded them with no problem.

Sonic quickly jumped in the air before launching a Homing Attack on Nightmare. Just when he was about to hit, the mare in the moon transformed into the smoke cloud, allowing Sonic to torpedo right through her!

"What the?!" Sonic broke out of his spiky ball form and looked back towards Nightmare, surprised.

The mare laughed. "You may be fast, but not fast enough to strike me down! Now face my nightmare!" she exclaimed before using her magic to divert meteors from space and send them plummeting towards Sonic!

Sonic quickly reacted and homing attacked the space debris before trying to strike Nightmare Moon once again. Like before, the Homing Attack shot right through her! "Dang it!"

Nightmare cackled. "Did you honestly think you could defeat me you little fool! Nopony shall stop me this time! The night will last FOREVER!" she yelled before firing a series of laser shots from her horn.

Sonic dodged them as his mind began to race. 'C'mon Sonic! Think! How can you possibly hit her?!' He suddenly had an idea. Focusing his mind, he called upon the power of the elements and started drawing power from one of them.

LASER!

Sonic's body instantly transformed into a living laser beam of magic before zipping at Nightmare Moon and making direct contact, temporality stunning her. Sonic's elemental power wore off as he saw his chance to strike. "Here goes!" just as Nightmare Moon snapped out of her state, Sonic unleashed a chain of Homing Attacks, sending her to the ground.

"GRAHH! S-so...you managed to land a hit on me! But that won't do you any good! I've still got enough energy to take you out!" she growled before redirecting more meteors at Sonic, this time enveloping them with a dark wave of energy.

Sonic evaded them with ease before unleashing another homing attack on the mare, this time actually hitting her.

Nightmare Moon was growing furious. "Grrrr! You're getting on my nerves you little fool!" she growled before charging up her magic once again, this time releasing it in the form of a massive beam of energy! Sonic was hit and tripped but resumed running after Nightmare and dealing another blow to the mare.

"I'm done with you Sonic! Prepare for your end!" she screamed before landing on the ground and charging up her magic one last time.

Sonic didn't stop running and was pushed back by Nightmare's magic blast but began to boost through it. Nightmare summoned all her strength but the blue hedgehog slowly came closer and closer until he plowed right through her!

"NO!" she yelled. After going airborne, she regained control. "Y-You haven't seen the last of me hedgehog! The night will last forever!" she said before changing back into a cloud of smoke and flying back towards Eggman.

Sonic frowned and followed, hoping there was still enough time to save Princess Celestia.


	17. Chapter 17

Sonic arrived just in time to see the castle being blasted by badniks. Princess Celestia was knocked unconscious and fell along with the balcony as it gave way.

"PRINCESS CELESTIA!" Twilight screamed.

Sonic quickly sprang into action and homing attacked chunks of the balcony, carefully positioning them underneath the princess before quickly dropping back down and running full speed in Blue Tornado. The chunks of balcony along with the princess began slowing down before gently touching down on the ground. Sonic slowed to a stop before watching Eggman along with Nightmare Moon retreat, leaving the ship to crash into the castle like a homing missile.

Twilight and the girls rushed over to Princess Celestia, trying to wake her up while Sonic and Tails ran off to retrieve the next Element.

Later in the heart of Canterlot, Sonic and Tails had regrouped with the ponies and Spike.

Rarity stepped forward. "Where have you two been? Did you find the element?" she asked.

Sonic nodded before pulling out said element and letting it float over. "Ok Rarity. You know what to do." he said.

Rarity pulled out her necklace. The element began to spin around her before placing itself into the necklaces' slot just like the last few elements. The entire necklace glowed a matching purple before fading to its regular golden shine.

Rarity's Element of Harmony was now restored!

Rarity smiled. "Thank goodness we found it! And thank goodness Princess Celestia is alright!"

Sonic and Tails walked over to Twilight with unsure expressions. Celestia was the RULER of Equestria after all.

Princess Celestia smiled. "You must be Sonic and Tails. Twilight has told me a lot about you and your successful attempts to recover the Elements of Harmony."

Sonic smiled back. "It's no problem at all your highness! We've got it all under control!" he exclaimed.

Tails nodded. "All we need is 1 more element and we're good to go! And according to my handheld, it's right next to Ponyville in the Everfree Forest."

Fluttershy gasped. "Oh no...Maybe you're handheld's not working! Maybe it says...Whitetail woods!" she said, hoping to throw them off course. The last thing she'd want to do is go into the forest.

Tails double checked the device. "Hmm...Nah! It's working perfectly and it clearly says Everfree Forest." he corrected.

Sonic chuckled. "What's wrong Fluttershy? Afraid of a few monsters? Don't worry about it cause i'll be there to keep us safe." he assured.

Fluttershy began to feel more secure. "R-really? W-well...I can't argue with that. Ok then…" stuttered the timid pegasus.

Princess Celestia nodded. "I'll use my magic to keep contact with you. Good luck. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to see to Canterlot Castle's reconstruction." she said before flying off.

Twilight smiled. "Alright everypony! Let's go get that last element!" she exclaimed.


	18. Chapter 18

The Tornado touched down at the forest's edge followed by the girls' hot air balloon, allowing everyone to get off. Sonic stood next to the girls who looked rather nervous.

"C'mon girls! It's just a forest! Why so shaky?" Sonic asked.

"W-well...I don't know about you but for some reason, something just doesn't feel right." Applejack said.

Rainbow Dash frowned. "Oh C'mon girls! The last Element of Harmony is in that forest! Are we gonna give up just like that? No we're not!" she declared.

Twilight nodded. "She's right. Scared or not, we don't really have another choice! If we don't find that element, Eggman's plans for domination will succeed and Equestria is doomed! So let's stop shaking and start running! We have little time left!" she announced.

The 6 ponies and Spike nodded.

Sonic grinned before dashing off into the forest with the rest of the group right behind him.

(Stage: Everfree Forest)

Sonic raced through the trees and grinded the rather large vines as he searched for the final portal leading to the final element.

Twilight and the others were close behind, fighting their way through the thick brush and groups of badniks. Twilight and Rarity used their magic to blast them into oblivion, Applejack resorted to her sheer strength while Pinkie let loose her party cannon, somehow turning the robots into cake batter, while Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash relied on their mid-air maneuvering.

Sonic and Rainbow were the first to arrive at the site of Dr. Eggman's base and the epicenter of the element's signal.

"I had a feeling Egghead would be quick to set up shop! Now all we have to do is find that portal, get that element, trash this base, and we're good to go!" Sonic said.

Tails and the others soon caught up. "SONIC! WAIT!"

Sonic turned back to see Tails with his handheld. "Huh? What's up buddy?" he asked.

The two-tailed fox held up the monitor which showed 3 signals. "I don't think we're the only ones here! I've just picked up 2 signals but they don't appear to be signals like the elements. They look like signals given off by Chaos Emeralds!"

Sonic's eyes grew wide. "Chaos Emeralds?! How'd they end up in Equestria?! Wait...that was a pretty stupid question. Let me rephrase that. How'd Eggman get ahold of the Chaos Emeralds?!" he asked.

Suddenly the group was face to face with a certain blue Sonic lookalike. SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. LONG TIME NO SEE!

Sonic grimaced. "Metal Sonic! I thought I pulverized you the last time we met!"

"What the fudge?! It's a robot that looks like Sonic!" Pinkie exclaimed.

Twilight frowned. "Don't worry Sonic! We've got you covered!" she said, readying her combat spells.

Sonic looked back to the girls in hesitation. "As much as I appreciate the help, Metal Sonic is MY problem! Don't try to help me! I have to stop this imposter myself!" he declared, looking back to the robot.

IT WON'T BE SO EASY THIS TIME. I HAVE MY OWN PARTNER! Metal buzzed.

Next to Metal Sonic ascended a robotic lookalike of Rainbow Dash!

The real deal went slackjaw. "What the?! It's me! As a robot!" she exclaimed.

Metal Sonic laughed in monotone before turning away. CATCH US IF YOU CAN! he then flew off with the robotic Dashie following.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash gave chase.

(Boss: Metal Sonic)

Sonic landed on a long bridge that seemed to wind all the way around the base. Metal Sonic zoomed overhead as the blue hedgehog took off after him.

"Alright Metal! This time I'll make sure ol' Humpty Dumpty can't put you back together again!" he taunted.

Metal shrouded himself with electricity before diving towards his target only to miss at the last second then being homing attacked by Sonic! The robot easily recovered with minor dents and scratches before flying to the side and beginning to ram into half finished support beams, ripping them from their attachments and sending them right at Sonic only to have them boosted right back at him!

Sonic grinned. "C'mon tin can! You were actually tough when we first fought!"

Metal Sonic had now switched gears to kill mode. He summoned electrical balls from his metallic hands before rapidly firing at Sonic.

The blue blur quickly dodged all the shots before landing another homing attack on Metal Sonic.

The blue robot plowed into the metal bridge, causing it to collapse from behind Sonic. Metal then slammed into the bridge from the bottom, resulting in major segments to give way. Sonic jumped from one falling platform to the next before successfully landing onto the still stable parts of the bridge. Metal Sonic ripped a hole to get back in the air above the bridge before pausing to recover his energy. Sonic was still struggling to keep himself from falling behind and actually falling. As Metal Sonic was about to fully recover, Sonic quickly jumped in the air and landed yet another homing attack.

Metal Sonic was beginning to smoke and sparks were shooting out from his body. He was beginning to short circuit but still had the energy to carry through his last objective: Destroy Sonic. He zoomed off far behind Sonic before overloading and frying his circuits to shroud his metallic chassis in electricity then charged at Sonic full speed.

Sonic boosted to try to outrun the attack but Metal Sonic was gaining on him. But just as Metal Sonic was about to make contact, he shorted out and weakly attempted to keep his power levels stable. Sonic saw the opportunity and landed one last homing attack. Metal Sonic was sent flying into the air.

Sonic quickly landed before rocketing back up to Metal Sonic and finishing him off with a swift roundhouse kick. Metal Sonic careened backwards before finally exploding.

Sonic landed before rushing back to the group.

(Boss: Metal Rainbow Dash)

Rainbow Dash soared high into the sky in pursuit of her robotic impostor. Metal Rainbow turned back and hovered in front of the real Dashie with its cold lifeless LED eyes meeting Rainbow's real nervous eyes.

DR. EGGMAN'S ORDERS. EXTERMINATE RAINBOW DASH AND HER ALLIES It buzzed.

Rainbow Dash frowned. "Dr. Eggman? You're just another one of his machines then! Well prepare to find out what I do to his machines, Faker!" she exclaimed.

Metal Dashie flew ahead of the real pegasus before sending the hyper engine on its back into overdrive. The exhaust exploded, expelling a burning hot blast of fire. Rainbow Dash gasped and quickly flew out of the way before ramming into the robot's underside. It began to lose altitude but quickly recovered and flew back up. Metal Dashie activated her weather manipulation mode and grabbed a massive cloud before giving it a hard buck, causing it to let loose a wicked charge of electricity. Rainbow Dash was hit and began to fall but quickly shook herself back and regained control before striking Metal Rainbow Dash again.

"You think a little weather's gonna hurt me?!" she taunted.

The metallic look alike kicked into crush, kill, destroy, and swag mode and began to pick up speed before performing a Sonic Rainboom, making a sharp turn, aiming at Rainbow Dash. The rainbow-maned pegasus had no time to react and was rammed into, sent flying off.

Metal Rainbow Dash laughed. I AM THE REAL RAINBOW DASH! I AM THE IRON PONY! it was about to fly off in search of MEtal Sonic before its radar picked up something coming in fast. Turning its head to the source, Rainbow Dash could be seen coming in fast, doing a Sonic Rainboom as well. Metal Dashie was struck hard but somehow managed to remain intact although now was beginning to smoke and spark.

Rainbow Dash grinned. "Not so tough now are we?"

Metal Dashie had one last directive: Destroy. The robot overloaded and fried its circuits before enshrouding itself with electricity and flying full force, locked onto Rainbow Dash. The pegasus attempted a Sonic Rainboom, hoping to outfly her copy but it was right on her tail. Just as the electricity would surge through Rainbow's body, Metal shorted out and began struggling to maintain power levels, giving Rainbow Dash an opening to slam into Metal one last time. The robot was sent flying. Rainbow Dash zoomed over for the finishing blow and roundhouse kicked it. Metal Rainbow Dash was sent careening backwards before being engulfed in a fiery explosion.

Rainbow Dash grinned. "There's only one Rainbow Dash!" she said before flying back down to the ground and her friends below.


	19. Chapter 19

Sonic and Rainbow Dash landed in front of the group at the same time, both having confident smiles on their faces. "Heheh. Piece of cake!" they both said.

Fluttershy approached them both. "Oh goodness! Are you two ok? That looked pretty rough out there!" she asked worriedly.

Sonic smiled and patted Fluttershy's head. "Don't worry Fluttershy! We're alright! And look what else I found on my way back here!" he pulled out the final element of harmony and let it float towards the yellow pegasus. "You know what to do!"

Fluttershy nodded and pulled out her necklace. The element began to spin around her before placing itself into the necklaces' slot just like the last few elements. The entire necklace glowed a matching pink before fading to its regular golden shine.

Fluttershy's Element of Harmony was now restored!

All Elements of Harmony have been restored!

Tails pumped his fist. "We did it guys! The Elements of Harmony are all back where they belong!" he exclaimed.

Everyone cheered but were soon interrupted by a sudden rumbling as a colossal spherical structure began to rise from the distant base into the night sky!

Sonic and Tails stared in shock while the girls and Spike huddled in fear.

"The Death Egg!" cried Sonic and Tails.

Eggman immediately appeared in his mobile just as the giant mini-planet touched the cloudline. "HOHOHO! That's right Sonic! You may have retrieved the elements, but I still managed to sap enough energy from them to complete my ultimate weapon of destruction: The Death Egg 2.0! Now that Celestia and her castle have been taken care of, my plans to conquer this dimension can finally take effect! HOHOHOHO!" he laughed.

Rarity frowned. "Well your so-called 'plans' won't last for long! As long as we're united by the elements, we can take on ANYTHING you throw at us!" she said.

Sonic nodded. "And besides, I've beaten you millions of times before! With Twilight and her friends by me, you're as good as failed!" he exclaimed.

Eggman chuckled. "Oh really? Let's see if Discord has anything to say about that!"

Suddenly, a once ordinary tree changed shape into Discord who grinned before locking eyes with the girls. "Heheheh! Consider your friendship over ponies! Sonic can handle things himself!" he said before forcing the girls into a hypnotic state. Their coats and manes began to lose color and their minds drained of any will to continue or be of any help. In fact, Discord amplified this to fill their thoughts with evil and hatred.

Sonic and Tails stared in horror while Eggman grinned. "You know what they say; You win some elements, you lose some friends! Enjoy your last moments of happiness hedgehog. These girls are going to make you so miserable!" he said before piloting his mobile towards the Death Egg.

Discord grinned before releasing his stare and turning towards Sonic and Tails. "You thought fighting with Rainbow Crash was tough? Well try fighting with 6 ponies who won't give up so easily! Tata!" he waved before appearing to drive away in an invisible...vehicle.

Sonic quickly looked back to the girls who all aimed looks of unspeakable hatred and wrath. "This won't end well…"


	20. Chapter 20

(Boss: Discorded 6)

Tails and Spike stepped backwards, seeing things were about to get ugly.

Twilight and the girls charged while Sonic just stood his ground.

"Twilight! Snap out of it! You don't want to do this!" the blue hedgehog said, hoping to talk some sense into them but it was no use. Sonic was tackled to the ground but quickly shot out of the pony pile in his ball form before landing not too far away.

"I'm warning you girls! This isn't like you at all! And I really don't want to fight any of you!" he warned.

Twilight growled. "We don't want to fight a coward like you either but how else are Dr. Eggman's plans gonna take effect? So stand still and let us kill you!" she exclaimed before charging up her magic.

Sonic frowned. He had no other choice but to knock some sense into them and hope that they would come to their senses. Sonic locked onto the 6 ponies and let loose a chained homing attack. All the girls went down but immediately got back up.

Applejack ran full speed at Sonic. "Mess with this bull, and you'll get more than just the horns! HIYA!" she quickly turned and forcefully bucked Sonic in the face!

The blue hedgehog stumbled back but got back to his feet. "Urg…ow...she's one strong pony…"

Pinkie Pie pulled out her party cannon only this time loaded it with an actual cannonball and aimed directly at Sonic! "Life's like a party Sonic! It doesn't last forever! And this party's about to be crashed!" she said before ducking to the ground, covering her ears, and grinning as the cannon blasted away at the blue hedgehog.

Sonic quickly homing attacked it and sent it right back at Pinkie which hit directly.

Sonic flinched as it made contact and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "Sorry about that!"

The blue blur turned just in time to see Rarity's hind hoof connect with his face. "HIYA! Take that you ruffian!"

Sonic struggled to get back up.

Tails and Spike had seen enough.

"Twilight! Stop! This isn't you! I know the real you is still in there!" Spike yelled.

Twilight stopped before grunting and appearing to fight off something internally. "No! You stay out of this you fool!"

Sonic saw his chance and quickly jumped up in the air before coming back down with a stomp, sending Twilight backwards and knocking her out.

The blue hedgehog frowned before being lifted high up into the air by Fluttershy then sent plummeting to the ground below. Sonic quickly recovered and homing attacked the yellow pegasus only to be intercepted by Rainbow Dash soon after. The rainbow-maned pegasus tossed Sonic upwards before bucking him hard upon coming back down.

The blue blur slammed into the ground before being lassoed by Applejack, sent spinning and being tossed and thrown every which way.

Sonic weakly struggled to stand only to be impacted by another one of Pinkie Pie's cannonballs!

Spike and Tails were busy trying to snap Twilight back to her normal self.

"C'mon Twilight! You have to fight it! Sonic's not gonna last very long out there!" Tails exclaimed.

Twilight grunted as her bright colors began to appear on her body again...or were struggling to appear.

Spike beamed. "That's it! You can do it Twilight! Fight it!"

Meanwhile, the rest of the girls charged head on at Sonic, ready to finish him off.

The blue hedgehog quickly acted and spin-dashed into the girls, sending them flying. They appeared to be weak but refused to stay down.

Sonic had finally tired out and let himself drop after recovering from his spin-dash.

The girls saw their chance to move in and quickly ran towards their opponent to finish him only to meet with a blast of magic from Twilight!

The purple unicorn panted as she drove off the last of her negative self and regaining her color. "Get...away...from...him!"

The girls turned and glared at the traitor. "So much for teamwork! Alright girls! Get her!" Rarity yelled before leading the group to their new target.

Twilight stood her ground and charged up her magic before letting it loose in the form of one big blast.

The 5 ponies were sent backwards but still got back up!

Sonic managed to recover enough of his strength to chain another homing attack. "You girls asked for this!"

They were struck but STILL wouldn't go down!

Sonic and Twilight grunted in frustration. "Dang it! What's it gonna take to make them give up!?" asked the blue hedgehog.

Twilight smiled. "Stand back. I've dealt with them before, I'll do it again!" she ordered before engulfing the 5 girls in a peaceful, calming aura.

They began to do the same as Twilight, fighting off their evil selves from the inside.

Twilight grinned. "Now Sonic! Hit em hard!"

The blue blur nodded and quickly unleashed one last chained homing attack!

Finally, the girls stayed down as they fought off the darkness within them.

Twilight smiled. "C'mon ponies! You can do it! All of Equestria is depending on you!"

The evil and cruel thoughts began to fade as their colors returned to their bodies before the girls collapsed onto the floor.

Sonic, Twilight, Tails, and Spike all rushed over to the girls.

"Ugh...my head." Rainbow groaned.

"What happened?" Pinkie asked.

Sonic frowned before noticing the Death Egg was still in the planet's atmosphere. "No time! Tails, get the Tornado ready! Eggman's not getting away on my watch!"

The Tornado along with the hot air balloon quickly took off in pursuit of the Death Egg.

Sonic looked back to Tails. "Get close enough for me to jump on! I'll take it from there!"

Tails looked a bit shocked. "By yourself?! But what about Twilight and the others?" he asked.

The blue hedgehog frowned. "You saw what Discord did to them! And Eggman's just too dangerous for them." he explained.

Tails hesitantly nodded before piloting the plane closer and closer until finally getting just close enough for Sonic to jump on.

Leaving Spike to take control of the balloon, Twilight and the girls followed Sonic onboard, unaware of Sonic's concern for them.

Once onboard, Sonic dashed full speed into the giant metallic caverns of the Death Egg, looking to reach Eggman and put an end to his plans once and for all.


	21. Chapter 21

(Stage: Death Egg 2.0)

Sonic easily plowed his way through hoards of Badniks as he navigated the confusing twists and turns of corridors and giant machine filled rooms. After near escapes from grinding gears, pounding and thumping compactors, electrical conveyor belts, sawblades in the ceiling, and even a few flames from the main engine, he finally found himself in a huge open-spaced room.

The blue hedgehog looked around. "Eggman! I know you're around here somewhere! Just give it up now!" he yelled.

Just as he expected, Eggman descended from an opening in the ceiling. "So you managed to survive the traps I set up for you. I'm not surprised." he said.

Sonic grinned. "Well atleast you're finally catching onto how much you need to work on those machines of yours! Let's just cut to the chase. So what's it gonna be this time? Wait don't tell me! A giant robot?" he asked.

Eggman's mobile descended into a circular opening in the floor before a large lid sealed him inside. The dome rose out from the floor and revealed to be a giant robotic Eggman mech!

Sonic sighed. "Really? C'mon Eggman! You've done this like 4 times already!"

Eggman grinned. "Oh I'm not going after you Sonic!" he said before pushing a button on his control panel. Sonic was suddenly encapsulated while Twilight and the girls were shoved into the room from their hiding spot before the doors behind them sealed shut! "It's those annoying friends of yours i'm after!"

Twilight's eyes grew wide with fear. "Uh oh…" she gulped.

(Boss: Death Egg Robo)

Eggman's mech whirred to life before beginning to march forward, a loud mechanical boom with each step it took. "Hahaha! Prepare to be flattened!"

Rainbow Dash quickly zoomed up to the robot's torso before unleashing a powerful buck only to suffer from painful recoil! "YEOWCH!"

Eggman laughed. "Do you really think it's so easy? You're simple bucking is useless against this polymer alloy!"

Applejack frowned. "He does make a good point. That thing is an indestructible tank with legs! Even I can't make a simple dent in that thing!" she said.

Twilight frowned. "Let me give it a try!" she said before galloping forward.

Eggman chuckled. "That's it unicorn! Get a load of this!" he yelled.

The robot's arms began to spin like drills before coming down on Twilight.

"AUGH!" Twilight screamed as she was sent flying behind the giant robot which jumped high in the air and turned to face the dazed unicorn.

Rarity noticed an opening in the backside area as the round-shaped mech was bent over, recovering from the landing and quickly took the chance to strike with a shot of magic from her horn.

"GAH!" Eggman wailed as he stumbled along with the mech before it crashed to the ground with a loud bang.

Twilight beamed as she got back to her hooves. "There's our weak point! Now let's bring this bot down!" she proudly exclaimed.

Fluttershy flew forward and began zooming around erratically as a distraction. "Over here Eggface! No here! Missed me! Excuse me but could you try a littler harder? I'm so sorry your aiming is terrible." she taunted.

Eggman was furious. "I'll wipe that adorable smile off your face you treehugger!" Eggman barked before slamming down another button.

The robots hands detached from the arm joints and rocketed forward right at the yellow pegasus but were quickly sent right back at the mech thanks to a swift interception from Dashie. "You were saying Baldy McNosehair?" she taunted.

The mech stumbled backwards, leaving its black underside exposed.

The 6 girls quickly sprang into action and bombarded the mech with attacks before it was able to recover and get back on its feet. Only this time it began to smoke and spark.

Inside the cockpit, sparks flew everywhere and an alarm blared.

"The main engines and turbines are malfunctioning and we've lost half of our fuel thanks to the orange pony puncturing our tanks. Now would be a good time to retreat, Boss." Orbot warned.

Eggman growled. "You shut up! Those pestering ponies are NOT getting out of here alive!"

The jet exhaust burst to life as the robot propelled itself off the ground then taking careful aim at the ponies below.

Twilight noticed this and frowned. "INCOMING!" she yelled.

Everypony scattered as the robot came down with a mighty crash, bending over again.

The girls attacked once again before the robot flew back into the air one last time.

"I've had enough! Prepare to be crushed into nothing you little pests!" Eggman screamed.

Once again, the girls quickly dove out of the way before the mech came down.

Twilight and the girls were all jammed together into Pinkie's party cannon before being sent sky high to deliver the final blow; A full blown pony homing cannonball! They slammed right through the torso of the robot before scattering on the other side.

Eggman sighed. "Just my luck...my original mech, taken down by a bunch of candy colored ponies." he said right before the entire robot was engulfed in a fiery explosion.

Twilight quickly surrounded the girls and herself in a protective barrier just as the explosion reached them.

Bits of metal and robotic limbs rained everywhere. Some of it destroyed the capsule Sonic was in, granting him freedom at last.

When the smoke and dust cleared, Eggman could be seen retreating towards the next room: The core of the Death Egg.

Sonic ran over to the girls with an impressed smile on his face. "Awesome job girls! Way to take down Eggman!" he commented.

Twilight smiled. "It was nothing! Now let's go after him and settle this thing once and for all!" she exclaimed.

The group nodded before running after the mobile towards the final battle with Dr. Eggman.


	22. Chapter 22

As Sonic and the gang rushed into the final room, there stood the mad scientist accompanied by Nightmare Moon.

"Alright Baldy Nosehair! I'm giving you one last warning. Give up and go back to our world or watch as we wreck another one of your dumb plans!" Sonic said.

Nightmare Moon grinned. "You little fools. Dr. Eggman has one last trick up his sleeve that will surely turn that confident smile into a terrified frown!"

Pinkie frowned. "And what kind of trick is that?" she asked.

Eggman smirked. "Turning your own friends into my living batteries!" he exclaimed before thrusting forward a lever on his mobile.

Nightmare Moon used her magic to project a realistic void that seemed to expand forever, replacing the roof but leaving the floor. From the huge gaping hole in the floor rose different purple sections of titanium, steel, and polymer alloy. Eggman positioned his mobile high above the room before the sections of metal began to snap together like a toy with replaceable parts.

Sonic and the girls stepped backwards in uneasiness.

"O-oh my…" Fluttershy whimpered as she shrunk down to the floor, shaking violently with fright.

Applejack stared with eyes widened. "Woah nelly…"

Pinkie's jaw dropped. "Holy Cupcakes!"

Eggman's giant mech was literally putting itself together. The top of the mech had 3 sharp points like a crown and seemed to resemble another one of Eggman's mechs from an earlier point in time which involved a interstellar amusement park. The bottom was a separate segment which had a large hole in the middle. The body was complete but now needed the extra parts.

From underneath the 6 ponies rose spherical golden containers which sealed the ponies inside before flying off to combine with the nearly completed mech. Sonic could hear muffled screams and cries for help coming from the 6 containers

5 golden beams expanded from the back of the mech and began to join together. Inside the containers, Twilight and the girls were forcibly restrained by metallic cuffs which tightly clamped onto each hoof. They also began sending signals through the ponies' bodies, reading their life force, energy levels, and who they were. Twilight's capsule was joined into the center of the mech before 2 rods expanded outwards. The rest of the girls were attached to the 5 rods on the back.

Eggman cackled. "Behold Sonic! My ultimate weapon of your destruction! The Egg Shrine!" he exclaimed.

Sonic glared with uneasiness as the mech roared to life, draining Twilight of her magic as the two rods expelled it to form arms which faded from magical energy to solid physical appendages.

The mad scientist programmed the finishing commands and scripts into the mech's computer, laughing. "Not so hopeful anymore are we? You know what Sonic, I'll let you decide what to do. Will you give me the Chaos Emeralds and spare your friends or will you sacrifice them and have a better chance of succeeding?" he questioned.

Sonic frowned, noticing the Chaos Emeralds on the floor where the girls once stood before turning to Twilight's capsule. Inside, the purple unicorn stared right back through the transparent mega glass with a grim but confident expression. "Don't worry about us Sonic. Use the emeralds and stop Eggman once and for all. W-We'll be alright…" she assured before both she and the rest of the girls hung their heads in dread and understanding. If it meant saving Equestria, death would be a sure option…

Eggman grinned. "Tick tock Sonic! This machine will lock into whatever energy it has any minute now. What's your answer?" he asked.

Sonic thought long and hard.

Friends

Emeralds

Sonic sighed. "I choose...the Chaos Emeralds." he announced.

Eggman grinned before pulling a lever and locking the capsules into place. Suddenly they began to form a circle made from electricity! The girls inside screamed in agony as they began to feel their energy being drained from their bodies.

Sonic frowned as he began to tap into the Chaos Emeralds' powers. "Don't worry girls! I'll figure something out!" he said as the emeralds began to spin around him, quickly picking up speed. Sonic closed his eyes as he began concentrating, channeling the energy from the emeralds. A bright light began to radiate from his body as he felt a familiar power surge through his body. His quills became sharper and turned a shining golden color. Sonic's eyes turned red as he began to rise along with the emeralds when suddenly…

*BOOM*

Sonic was suspended in air as he radiated a golden aura. Sonic had transformed into

Super Sonic! "Time to finish this once and for all!" he shouted before flying into the final showdown with Eggman and the Elements of Harmony!


	23. Chapter 23

(Final Boss: Egg Shrine)

(Phase 1)

Sonic chased after Eggman's mech at a speed FAR from the speed of sound. A bright yellow tail trailed behind him as he accelerated onward.

Sonic was about to go in to attack before he heard a familiar voice in his head.

[Sonic? Can you hear me? I'm using my magic to both contact you and keep track of your energy and movements. From what I can tell, your energy levels are sky high. Tails has told me about the Chaos Emeralds and how only you can fully tap into their power. (*insert time limit and rings quote here*) Be very careful! The Elements of Harmony are very powerful on their own let alone modified with a foreign energy. The fate of Equestria lies in your hands now.]

Sonic nodded in understanding. "Roger that!" he said before going in to attack.

Eggman grinned. "That's it hedgehog! Come closer!" he said before slamming down his fist on a button.

The girls were sapped of energy as the Egg Shrine conjured up multiple drill like homing shots!

Sonic evaded them with ease before getting close enough to one of the capsules and attempting to boost into it only to have dozens of volts of electricity surge through his body! "Agh!" he grunted in pain before recovering.

Eggman smirked. "I had a feeling you'd try something like that!" he said before flipping one of 6 switches. "Think you can dodge THIS?!"

The capsule Sonic attempted to break began draining energy from the pony inside or in this case, Rarity. Once enough energy had been taken, Twilight's capsule synced energy with Rarity's to summon Sonic's harmonic ability: Spikes! Dozens of purple, magical, pointed spikes appeared before rocketing right at the golden hedgehog.

Sonic tried to maneuver out of the way but the spikes were too fast! They hit directly causing the supercharged hero to briefly lose control. "AH!" he exclaimed.

Eggman grinned. "How do you like that!?" he yelled.

Cubot checked the mech's status. "All power levels are stable but Rarity's power has dropped. It will take some time for it to recharge." he explained.

Eggman smiled. "No worry! We have all the time in the world! Sonic on the other hand is losing his pace!"

Sonic growled. "Oh man! This is gonna be tough!" he slowly approached but stopped as he heard Princess Celestia again.

[Sonic, With Tails' help, I've managed to intercept the signals and readings coming from Eggman's robot. After he's used one of the element's abilities, it has to recharge. That's your chance to strike the capsule! But be quick! An electrical barrier is protecting it and only goes down for a moment after an attack. Keep an eye out for that opening!]

Sonic glanced towards Rarity's capsule and noticed that the barrier was down. "Now's my chance!" he charged full speed before unleashing a chained homing attack on the capsule!

After the 3rd strike, the capsule broke off of its supports before falling to the floor below. It shattered on impact but Rarity remained unscathed!

Eggman glared. "You little! I'll make you pay for that!" he yelled before flipping another switch. Just like before, Rainbow Dash's capsule charged and synced energy with Twilight's magic to summon a powerful rainbow colored beam of energy.

Sonic was ready this time and quickly dodged out of the way, barely missing the attack before rushing over to do the same as with Rarity. On the 3rd strike, Rainbow's capsule broke free and plummeted to the ground below.

"Boss, now that the two capsules are gone, our power levels are at 80%." he announced.

Eggman glared. "I know that! Just let me fry this stupid hedgehog!"

After a repeated process, only Twilight's capsule remained.

[Watch out. I'm getting strong readings from the last capsule! Eggman's using it as a charging station for the mech! He's planning something!]

Sonic kept his distance as the capsule finished charging.

"Lights out Sonic!" Eggman screamed before slamming down a button.

Twilight's magic summoned a monstrous blast of magical energy and let it loose at Sonic!

[Sonic! Something's happening in the-] Princess Celestia's transmission was lost as the blast of magic swallowed Sonic before everything went white…

(Phase 2)

When the light faded, Sonic found himself unharmed and floating right behind Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Twilight Sparkle.

The purple unicorn wasn't purple anymore but a golden yellow. Her eyes as well as her friends were all red. She wasn't a unicorn anymore but an Alicorn. Her mane and tail were now a bright cyan with white streaks. They both sparkled and shimmered like Princess Celestia's. She also wore her crown of harmony along with a golden necklace and hoofwear.

The rest of the ponies were all a shining silver but they all had different manes and tails. Rainbow's was still rainbow but appeared and moved as if it was made of fire. Rarity's was now a dark blue and slightly drooped but rolled up at the ends. Pinkie Pie's once frizzled pink mane was now yellow and each puffy curve became more spikier towards the back. Fluttershy's was now a forest green and became more curled and swirled than usual at the tips. Applejack's once blonde mane and tail was now orange. The spikes of hair at the ends of her mane and tail were more sharper and longer and her hat was absent.

Sonic stared in amazement at the supercharged ponies in front of her.

Twilight smiled. "Guess you're not the only one who can become supercharged." she said.

Pinkie nodded. "And besides, we're doing this together, right?"

"And perfect timing to ask that cause look who just showed up!" Rarity said, pointing to Nightmare Moon who was now alongside the Egg Shrine.

Sonic nodded. "I'll take care of Eggman while you handle the princess of darkness over there!"

The girls nodded.

"Let's do it!"

Sonic zoomed off to the mech, leaving Twilight and the girls to face Nightmare.

Eggman was shocked. "But how...This can't be! How?"

Sonic grinned. "It was a shocker for me too! Now where were we?" he rhetorically asked before ramming the cockpit.

Meanwhile, the mane 6 was in a head to head battle against the mare in the moon.

"You may have the power from the Chaos Emeralds but that won't stop me! I WON'T be vanquished so easily this time!" she exclaimed.

Twilight frowned. "Well we won't give up so easily either!" she said before firing a blast of magic at Nightmare.

Fluttershy nodded. "Just like Sonic, we'll never give in! Not until you're through!"

Nightmare Moon growled. "If that's the case, I'll just have to go all out on my magic!" she then summoned a meteor shower to rain down upon the 6 ponies. Some hit but not enough to weaken them.

(Phase 3)

After a few more boosts and homing attacks on the cockpit, the Egg Shrine was beginning to smoke and spark.

Orbot checked the status once more. "Our backup energy levels are fluctuating and things aren't looking too good boss."

Eggman slapped his robotic henchbot. "You shut up! I still have one last trick up my sleeve! Nightmare Moon, let's exterminate these rotten little delinquents once and for all!"

Nightmare Moon flew over to Eggman's side and began charging up every last bit of her magic left in her body. The hole on the bottom half of the Egg Shrine began charging as well.

Twilight and the girls assumed formation and readied the Elements of Harmony. Sonic flew over and positioned himself in the center of the circle as they charged up energy.

Eggman screamed with rage. "I've just about had it with you hedgehog! Prepare to be annihilated into nothing!" he yelled before punching the last button on the control panel. Both Nightmare Moon and the Egg Shrine fired their combined power.

Twilight and the girls had reached their maximum potential before blasting away. "NOW SONIC!"

Sonic boosted full speed towards the mech now joined by the blast of harmony from the girls. Both Super Sonic and the blast of harmony turned into 1 attack before the two forces collided!

Dr. Eggman could see that Nightmare Moon was slowly losing her strength. "What? I'm not giving up yet! All systems! Full power!" he yelled before thrusting the last lever forward. Eggman's power was greatly increasing, pushing both the harmonic blast and Sonic back to the girls.

Sonic struggled to overpower it but found himself making no progress. "C'mon Girls! Give it all you got!" he encouraged.

The girls mustered up every ounce of strength left in them and suddenly broke right through Eggman and Nightmare's energy beam!

"RAH!"

Sonic smashed right through the Egg Shrine's once invincible body before the harmonic blast engulfed both Nightmare Moon and Eggman.

"No! This can't be! My magnificent plan ruined!" Eggman screamed as he, Orbot, and the mech vanished, sent back to mobius where they rightfully belong.

"NO! Not again!" Nightmare Moon wailed as the harmonic blast swallowed her and purifying her. All her thoughts and emotions of evil were destroyed as she reverted back to the regular princess of the night, Luna.

(Rank: S)


	24. Chapter 24

The room had reverted back to its original space station appearance as silence was all that could be heard. Princess Luna found herself lying on the cold metal floor with the 5 capsules from the Egg Shrine, all shattered to pieces. She slowly got to her hooves and looked around in worry.

"Dear sister...please forgive me. I intended none of this destruction." she quietly whispered before realizing who had brought her back. "Twilight? S-Sonic? Where are you?" Luna searched the room frantically before noticing the group lying motionless on the floor.

The nocturnal princess quickly flew over before lowering her head to Twilight's chest, listening for any signs of life. She heard a slow and steady heartbeat. They were unconscious but otherwise ok.

Immediately afterwards, Sonic, Twilight, and the girls began to awaken and stand up.

"Ugh...What happened?" Applejack asked.

Sonic slowly got back to his feet and tried to shake off the sudden weakness. "Ugh...my head." he groaned.

Princess Luna smiled. "Don't worry. It goes away rather quickly." she assured.

The ponies all looked up before bowing while Sonic just stood there, a bit perplexed. "Who are you?" he asked.

Luna approached. "I am Luna, princess of the night and royal sister of Princess Celestia. On behalf of all of Equestria, I thank you greatly for everything you've done to defeat Dr. Eggman, grant my freedom, and save the world." she bowed.

Sonic grinned, flattered by the gratitude. "Well, a hedgehog's gotta do what a hedgehog's gotta do. It's also great to have you back your highness. I'm sure Princess Celestia's dying to see you again." he said.

Twilight nodded. "Speaking of which, I think it's time we headed back home?"

Back on Earth, All the residents and the mayor of Ponyville, Tails, Shadow, Spike, and even Princess Cadence and Shining Armor were all anxiously waiting for an answer from Princess Celestia as she tried get in touch with Sonic. She grunted, trying to recast her spell and get a good signal but to no avail.

"I'm not getting anything...there's too much interference. I guess we'll just hope for the best…" she sighed.

Tails frowned before noticing a bright light fading into view nearby. Others saw it too and slowly approached.

Almost immediately as it had appeared, the light faded and in its place stood Sonic, the mane 6, and Princess Luna.

"Egghead's plans are scrambled!" Sonic announced.

Everyone broke out into mass celebration. Twilight and the girls reunited with Spike and the cutie mark crusaders, Princess Celestia tightly embraced her younger sister, happy to have her back home safe and sound, and Sonic high fived Tails and gave a thumbs up to Shadow who simply nodded back.

Princess Cadence and Shining Armor approached Sonic and Tails, smiling.

"So you're the blue supersonic hedgehog and the two-tailed fox I've been hearing about? Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Princess Cadence, ruler of the Crystal Empire and this is my husband, Shining Armor. He's also known as the captain of the royal guards."

Shining Armor nodded. "It's an honor to meet you two. I've heard rumors that you came from another dimension. Is that true?" he asked.

Tails nodded. "100% true."

Sonic chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Geez! How am I so big around royalty?" he asked.

Princess Cadence giggled. "We're just so thankful for all you've done to save Equestria. The whole world knows of your bravery and heroism. You should be more than proud! You AND Tails." she said.

Sonic and Tails nodded.

Pinkie Pie suddenly interrupted. "Hey! You know what this calls for?!" she questioned.

Twilight rolled her eyes. "A party?"

The pink earth pony gasped. "How'd you know?!"

The mane 6 and Sonic grinned. "Lucky guess." they all answered.

At Rarity's boutique, the main owner herself decided to host a quick fashion show with Sonic and Tails as the special guests. All the dresses worn by the girls were customly made as well as the sleek and flashy new shoes that Sonic and Tails wore. It was a tricky process for Rarity but she wasn't one to just give up so easily when it came to fashion.

At Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack had prepared a banquet just for Sonic and Tails. The apple-tizers being apples, the meal consisting of apple pies, fritters, caramel apples, tarts, cupcakes, cinnamon crisps, and for dessert: A huge cake with apple filling and apple slices on top. Of course everypony was welcome to join in since the cake was too big for Sonic and Tails to finish alone.

Meanwhile everypony was off enjoying themselves, Fluttershy had introduced the two to some of her animal friends. It was relaxing and all.

Little did they know that they had forgotten about someone: The god of chaos. Back up in the Death Egg 2.0, Discord was wandering around with a devilish grin on his face.

"Good thing old Eggface managed to save some energy for me! Now that he's gone, I can take it from here! Citizens of Equestria, enjoy your last moments of freedom cause within a few hours, I'll have my throne back and you will be my puppets once again! And I'll start with that little blue pincushion...Sonic the Hedgehog! HAHAHAHA!"


	25. Chapter 25

Back on Earth, the party was cut short as Sonic and Tails were the first to notice the sky turning a dark purple. Thunderclouds began to form and darken the once bright and blue sky. Everypony was beginning to worry before they turned to their only saviors: Sonic and the mane 6.

Princess Luna frowned. "Discord is still up there...and he is the one to blame for the sky's unnatural behaviour."

Sonic facepalmed. "I had a feeling this adventure was far from over." he sighed.

Princess Celestia looked up to the sky in worry. "I still feel the presence of the artificial energy left over from Dr. Eggman's machines. If Discord is able to absorb it, he'll use the energy to bring chaos to Equestria and thus could lead to his reign of anarchy much like what happened 1000's of years ago. Only far more worse." she explained.

Tails nodded before turning back to his friend. "We have to stop Discord now before he gets any stronger! He's probably starting to absorb the energy!" right after he finished, a chunk of the earth broke free and rose up!

Twilight frowned. "Yes he is! But how are we gonna get back up to the Death Egg when it's all the way up in space?" just as she finished, the nearby space began to distort and bend into a wormhole.

"Perhaps that could lead you into the doctor's base." Shadow said.

Sonic nodded before turning to Tails. "From the looks of things, I'd say he's right! I'm getting strong readings of the energy...though the wormhole itself is giving off weird levels of energy...as if they were signals from...something else. I'd be careful if I were you." Tails said, reading off of the handheld.

The girls nodded along with Sonic before approaching the wormhole.

All 3 Princesses stood behind them, wanting to share some information before the heroes depart.

"We don't know If our contact spells are strong enough to go through the wormhole so use extreme caution and try to remain together. This being a wormhole created by Discord himself, he may try to test your abilities. Good luck." Celestia warned.

The group nodded before turning to each other and sharing another nod. "Let's do this!" they shouted before entering the wormhole.

(Final Stage: Chaotic Rift)

As Sonic and the girls landed, the entrance to the wormhole closed, leaving nothing but abnormal space and time. The rift expanded into a pink/purple/magenta void which went on infinitely. The path ahead of the group consisted of floating chunks of earth, pieces from the Death Egg, asteroids, meteors, and even debris from Canterlot Castle. They were randomly arranged either scattered or as one huge platform with some full pipe loops here and there. The last few remaining badniks were present as well including Caterkillers, Buzz Bombers, Motobugs, Bat Brains, Egg Pawns, Crabmeats, Orbinauts, Spinners, Spikes, and Shellcrackers. All of them under the command of Discord.

Sonic and the girls wasted no time and ran forward, staying together as one group. They plowed through the hoards of enemies and outsmarted Discord's toughest puzzles and strategies. A mass shooting from Buzz Bombers and Egg Pawns? Twilight and Rarity would rely on stealth to take them out while Sonic dodged and homing attacked his way through, eventually both clearing the path to move on. Button on the other side of a large canyon? Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy could take care of that and count on Sonic to take out any aerial or side dangers. A submerged button hidden in a maze? Twilight's magic is always there to provide air and protection. A Manticore loose? Fluttershy is the perfect distraction.

With each other's abilities and the power of teamwork, they made it through and were one step away from facing the final challenge, the master of chaos himself: Discord.


	26. Chapter 26

Discord had made the Death Egg his new throne room, sitting quite comfortably as two Egg Pawns brought him lunch: a chilidog. He grabbed it before gobbling it down in one bite and laughing to himself.

"Hahahahaha! Never before have I felt so alive! If I know Sonic, he'd risk his life to go through that wormhole I set up for him and try to survive all those challenges I so cleverly left for him! He'd be lucky to actually make it here in one piece!" He said before rising to the...air and pacing around. "Not only that but as I steal the energy from Dr. Poached Egg-man's machine, I feel myself getting stronger and stronger by the second! Soon Equestria will be mine once again! And maybe even perhaps Sonic's world is up for grabs! OH I looove being evil!" he said.

"I'd be fine if you were just after Equestria, but now you want mobius too? That's a bit greedy if you ask me!" Sonic said.

Discord did a double take, noticing Sonic the Hedgehog and The Mane 6 just a few feet away from him. "SONIC?! How are you still alive? I put everything into building that wormhole just for you and now you just made it harder for me to take over Equestria! But then again, I am impressed you've made it this far! I can see why Egghead hates you so much!" he said, rubbing his instant mustache

Twilight frowned. "One last chance Discord! Surrender or we'll make you surrender!" she warned before pulling out her crown and the rest of the girls readying their necklaces.

Discord laughed as he pulled off the fake mustache and tossing it elsewhere. "You have no idea what you're up against! You're the ones who had better surrender!" Suddenly, Discord began to emanate a sinister dark aura as he began to grow bigger and bigger and bigger until he broke right through the Death Egg's nearly indestructible metal, exposing the interior to the cold depths of space.

Sonic and the Mane 6 quickly supercharged themselves once more before zooming off into the final battle against Discord and this time, failure was not an option.

(Final Boss: Discord)

(Phase 1)

Thanks to the power of the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic and the girls were unaffected by the vacuum of space, zooming around freely and aiming for the perfect opening to strike.

"Alright Godzilla, time to take you down once and for all!" Sonic exclaimed.

Discord grinned evilly, thinking of Super Sonic as a joke. "I'd love to see you try Hedgehog!" he roared before firing multiple shots of energy from his paw/talon.

Sonic dodged the shots with ease before freezing, feeling Princess Celestia trying to reach both him and the girls. [Sonic! Girls! Discord is…power from the emer…small weak point...be careful he's going to…] The transmission, barely incoherent, was abruptly cut off.

Discord resumed attacking with powerful slashes from both hands. Sonic and Twilight were both hit, sent scattering before recovering and getting back into position. At this point, Discord needed a moment to recharge, leaving Sonic and the girls to rocket into the draconequus' body.

Discord grunted with pain but shook it off. "Grah! I was just warming up! Now i'm really gonna bring the heat!" he said. Discord took a deep breath and exhaled hard, breathing an intense blast of fire. All the girls were forced backwards except for Pinkie who seemed to be unaffected by Discord's attack.

Rarity noticed this and grinned. "Twilight! For every one of Discord's attacks, one of us are somehow immune to it! Could we use that as some kind of opening?" she wondered.

Twilight thought for a bit. "Only one way to find out! Sonic, We'll whittle him down while you wait for an opening!" explained the golden alicorn.

Sonic nodded and gave a thumbs up. "Roger that!" he said.

(Phase 2)

Twilight and the girls charged forward as Discord fought back with another breath of flames. The girls quickly dodged out of the way except for Pinkie who just kept going until striking the draconequus with full force. "Take this!"

As Discord recovered from the sharp pain, Sonic slammed into him hard. "Here goes nothing!" he exclaimed right before impact.

Twilight smiled. "It's working! Keep it up everypony!" she encouraged.

Discord growled before pointing a finger at the group, shooting a laser at them. Twilight made it through and slammed right into the draconequus. As Discord reeled back in pain, Sonic boosted into his stomach!

(Phase 3)

The god of chaos roared in anger. "That's it! I'm through playing your stupid games! Chaos…" Discord began to summon every bit of strength left in his body.

Twilight and the girls assumed formation once more with Sonic joining them in the center. Their elements began to glow brightly, drawing power from the girls' spirits.

"Here we go!" exclaimed the golden hedgehog before grabbing Twilight's hoof and pulling her along with the rest of the girls into the blast of harmonic energy. Now the ponies were actually part of the blast as well as Sonic.

Discord finally fired. "BLAST!"

Once again, it was a struggle to overpower one another and Discord was winning.

Sonic grunted as he began to feel a power he never felt before...a harmonic surge of energy raced through his body. Sonic's eyes began to turn from red to magenta. His golden color got brighter and brighter until it reached a heavenly white! His stomach, glove cuffs and sock cuffs changed colors to match one of the elements of harmony and a marking similar to Twilight's cutie mark appeared on his forehead.

Super Sonic had transformed into HARMONIC SONIC!

The sudden supercharge filled Sonic with power. His multi-colored areas began to take on Applejack's elemental color. Sonic was now plowing right through Discord's attack.

The draconequus struggled to hold them back with all his attacks put into one energy beam but it was no use. Sonic and the girls broke right through before delivering the final blow.

"RAH!"

Discord was hit by Harmonic Sonic with incredible force. The harmonic blast engulfed him and began to revert him back into his normal-sized, stone statue self. "Noooooo!" he screamed as the stiffness rose from his legs to his head before he vanished back to Equestria...leaving Sonic alone to shift back into his normal form…and everything went white.


	27. Chapter 27

Upon coming to, Sonic groaned, feeling a slight pain in his head. It wasn't until a few seconds that he realized where he was...or where he wasn't. All he could see was a heavenly void and nothing more. He looked around and still found nothing. He also found himself floating.

"What the…? Where am I? Where'd everything go?" he asked. His voice echoed into the distance.

"Could this really be the end?"

Sonic suddenly heard a familiar voice. "Don't worry Sonic. This is all just a vision from my magic. You did well Sonic. You defeated Discord and imprisoned him back into stone. On behalf of all of Equestria, I say thank for all that you've done to restore this land back to normal." she said before creating a real time simulation of Equestria. The darkened sky had returned to its natural state, all the ponies were happily celebrating from Canterlot to Cloudsdale, and a huge rainbow swept over the sky.

Sonic chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Just doing what I gotta do though I really couldn't have done it without the girls' help. I knew friendship was a thing but I never knew it would be so important. Guess I learned something today." he said.

Princess Celestia nodded as the simulation faded. "That's just one of the many wonders that the magic for friendship has to offer. Not only have you defeated Dr. Eggman and Discord, but you've also shown that the magic of friendship doesn't just exist in Equestria. It's everywhere. You can seek it out like Shadow and Tails have or you can forever be alone as Dr. Eggman has chosen. You truly are a hero Sonic the Hedgehog." she added.

Sonic smiled and gave a thumbs up before everything went white again.

"Sonic?"

"You alright there?"

"Wake up!"

"C'mon! Wake up!"

Sonic's vision quickly returned to normal as he woke up lying on the outskirts of Ponyville surrounded by Twilight and her friends.

"W-What happened?" he asked.

Twilight beamed. "We saved Equestria! That's what happened!"

Applejack nodded. "And how! Now we can finally relax and not have to worry about anything!" she said.

Tails flew over and helped Sonic up before landing. "You did it again Sonic! Way to go, bro!" he congratulated.

Sonic smiled. "Thanks buddy!" he replied before noticing one last portal open up nearby. Sonic looked to Tails and nodded.

Princess Luna gazed at it confused. "Another portal? What is it this time?" she asked.

Tails sighed while Shadow approached the two, ready to go home.

Fluttershy took notice of this and gave a worried look. "Wh-What's wrong? Is everything alright?" she asked.

The two-tailed fox looked up at all the ponies watching. "I'm sorry everypony...but I think it's time for us to leave." he explained.

Everypony but The Mane 6, Spike, and the 2 princesses left for home.

Sonic frowned. "I know...goodbyes aren't always the greatest." he said.

Shadow was the first to enter, leaving Sonic and Tails to say farewell.

Princess Celestia looked towards her younger sister before nodding. "I think it's time we showed them OUR gift to them. "

Luna nodded. "I couldn't agree more sister." she said before using her magic to show an image:

Deep in the Everfree Forest, in the darkest point where only one light shines through the trees, stood a golden statue of Sonic, Tails, and the Mane 6. On the bottom was a message inscribed that read:

"Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails the Fox, and The Elements of Harmony.

Our brave heroes of harmony live on."

Sonic and Tails smiled at the image. before turning back to the two princesses.

"Thanks. Good to know we have our own little spot in Equestrian history!" Sonic said.

Twilight and the girls ran over into a group hug.

Tails looked back to Sonic. "I'll see you on the other side." he said before grabbing his handheld and flying into the portal, leaving Sonic alone with the girls.

Pinkie Pie stepped forward. "It's been a lot of fun with you here!"

"But now I guess we gotta go our separate ways." Applejack added.

Fluttershy nodded. "Please take care of yourselves and try not to get hurt!" she warned.

"Good luck out there blue blur and keep rocking!" Rainbow Dash said.

Rarity smiled. "So long Sonic! Stay strong!"

Twilight stepped forward and held out a hoof. "Do us all a favor and never stop running!" she said.

Sonic grinned and gave Twilight a hoofbump. "Thanks a lot girls. And don't worry! I have my reputation to keep up anyway!" he said.

Sonic turned to face the portal then turned his head back to the girls and gave a thumbs up with his hot-headed grin before spin-dashing into the portal which closed afterwards, leaving Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Spike smiling.

Back on Mobius, Shadow was long gone but Tails remained, awaiting the arrival of Sonic. The blue hedgehog flew out of the portal just before it closed and landed perfectly on the grass.

Tails ran over and greeted his friend. "Hey Sonic! Looks like we're finally back!" he said.

Sonic nodded, smiling. "Yeah...hopefully we have some time to relax before Egghead gets another plan in that noggin of his! I'm pretty beat!" he stated.

Tails chuckled before noticing something. "Hey Sonic...aren't those the shoes that Rarity made you?" he asked.

Sonic looked down and to his surprise, he was wearing the shoes only they appeared more like his original sneakers. The only few differences were that the buckles were made of real gold and the white stripes had a softer texture like silk but still had an elastic and durable feel to them. The blue hedgehog grinned. "No worries! I kinda like them! They're extremely comfy!" he commented.

Tails nodded. "Hopefully they last long too. C'mon! There's something I need to test out and I'm gonna need your help with it! I know the perfect place!" he said before spinning his two tails and taking flight.

Sonic waved. "You go ahead! I'll catch up with you in a bit!" he yelled before turning back to the empty space where the portal once was and suddenly hearing Princess Celestia's voice one last time.

[On behalf of all Equestria, I wish you the best of luck on your adventures in the future and as the girls said: Never stop running and always keep on rocking. We hope you can return soon. Until then, farewell Sonic the Hedgehog.]

Sonic nodded with a hot-headed grin before giving a thumbs up and running off to catch up with Tails.

Their next adventure awaits!

THE END


	28. Chapter 28

In the freezing regions of Mobius, Dr. Eggman was busy plotting his next scheme to destroy Sonic.

"Maybe trying to dominate a land where friendship is an actual source of energy wasn't my greatest idea. But my next plan! Ooh my next plan will NOT fail! I can practically feel it!" he exclaimed.

Orbot meanwhile was busy repairing Eggman's mobile with the help of Cubot, Eggman's OTHER dimwitted servant. "I'm surprised you can still feel anything. Mind giving us a hand boss?" Orbot asked.

Eggman frowned. "Hey! I'm busy planning my revenge against Sonic! You keep quiet and keep working on my mobile!" he demanded.

Cubot sighed. "Can we atleast get a break? My back is killing me!" he buzzed.

The mad scientist glared. "You can have your break when you're done! The faster you work the more you can accomplish!" he said before beaming. "AHA! I got it! The perfect plan just hit me! I'll simply-OW!" he was suddenly struck by the yoke which Cubot had incorrectly screwed in.

Cubot sighed. "It hit you alright."

Eggman groaned as he layed on the snow-covered ground. "Ugh...why me?"


End file.
